Facades
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: AU! Imagine all the SW characters in High School, what would everyone's lives be like then? ObiAni friendship. AP. Siriwan. More inside! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Facades  
**Author:** Shadow Padawan  
**Genre:** AU, Drama, Romance, Humor  
**Characters:** Staring: Anakin and Obi-Wan  
Supporting: Shmi, Qui-Gon, Palpatine, Padme, Siri, Garen, Bant, Tru, Darra  
Minor: Yoda, Mace, Maul, Grivouse, Bruck, Ventress, Xanatos, Dooku, OCs, a bunch of other people  
**Summary:** Can you imagine all the SW characters in high School? Can you imagine Anakin and Obi-Wan as juniors? Palpatine as the principle? Yoda as the councilor? Qui-Gon as the fencing team couch? Padme as the student council president? Mace as the history teacher who wants the PE teacher's job? What would everyone's lives be like then? Well that and much more right here!  
**Notes:** This is probably one of the most radical SW AUs you'll ever read. It's not all humor unlike what it might sound like a lot of it is rather serious. A thing to remember is that there is NO significant age gap between Ani and Obi, they are both in their Junior year of HS as of the start of this fic. Also for characters of other species, such as Maul, Yoda, and GG, some changes had to be made to fit them into our world.

* * *

Temple High didn't vary much from any other typical high school. Square and Wacky teachers, subjects of all sorts, cliques and gangs, and a social system with too many unwritten rules for an outsider to understand. 

Freshman year was the time to establish your social status, sophomore year was to certify it, and juniors simply had to make sure not to lose it.

Junior Anakin Skywalker had no mind to lose his and he was making sure that this year he wouldn't be arriving in school on the first day in his mother's Volkswagen. Blonde, tall, with blue eyes, a million dollar smile, and a charismatic nature he could have easily been the most popular guy in school. However, Anakin left the peek to the football jocks and asertified himself a position or high rank with one exception, the Loner Accessory. I was better that way. He didn't bother anyone and no one tried to get into his head. He was everyone's buddy but no one's friend. Tru and Darra were the only two people with whom he hung out consistently.

"Mom," Anakin started, glancing wearily out the window as they were starting to get close to the high school. "Can you drop me off around the corner, please. I can walk the rest of the way."

Shmi looked over at her son with surprise. "Ani is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Mom, I just want to dropped off around the corner."  
"But I always drive you to school."

"Mom, when I get my motorbike I'm gonna be driving myself anyways."

"Yes, but you don't have your bike yet do you?"

Anakin sighed in exasperation. "Ok fine…I can't arrive in school on a Volkswagen."

Shmi glanced at him briefly. "Ani, you never had a problem with our car. Why start now?"

"Because it's my junior year. Coming to school in my mom's Volkswagen is like driving a Ford explorer to school."

Smi threw him a questioning look.

Anakin went on as though he hadn't noticed. "The only person who does that is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I really don't get that kid. His parents could have gotten a Ferrari, for God's sake, and what does he buy? A Ford!"

"And who is this Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Every teacher's pet."

Shmi looked over at Anakin with a disapproving stare. "I feel like you're judging this boy. And I know I have taught you better then that."

Anakin only looked out the window.

"Despite what you can get out here and be saved the embarrassment of not coming to school in a Ferrari."

Anakin knew that his mom wasn't mad at him but this had become a touchy subject for them. It was just the two of them, Anakin never knew his father or anything about him for that matter, and they weren't exactly loaded. It had never bothered Anakin much until high school. Then things started getting complicated and what annoyed him the most was seeing preps like Kenobi throw away their money on Fords and classic books when they could have hot rides and IPods instead. He had enough pride to become resentful. He didn't always had the means to do all the things he wanted. That was another reason for his self seclusion. No one poked around where they weren't suppose to.

Anakin leaned over and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Mom. Love you."

She watched her son go with sad eyes. Anakin was growing up and he wasn't the exuberant young child he use to be anymore. What other people thought could mean nothing or everything to him. Anakin had been saving up for a motorcycle for years now, working hard in the summers to earn the bulk of the money he needed. Maybe once that goal was fulfilled the gloom that seemed to be settling over him would lift. Shim had a feeling, though, that it wasn't a motorcycle that her son needed, but a good friend.

* * *

"Another summer gone and another year begun! We hope that you have refreshed yourselves and are ready for another great year of acquiring. I hope that you have all re-united with you friends for, of course, they are very important in your life, and in your school life as well. The staff and I will all work to give you a great year. Are we ready for another great year at Temple High? We you make us proud? Will you show the other schools that we are the best?" 

A roar of approval went up from the jam packed gym bleachers as Principle Palpatine stopped for a moment in his Welcome Back speech.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the few people who were not giving into the presentation. Just another rally for another year. It was the same every time. He ran a hand through his sleeked back copper hair and returned his attention to his schedule. Math AP, English AP, History AP, Spanish 3, Chemistry AP, and Sociology. Another six subjects to get As in. Though he had no idea how he would survive pre-calculus AP and Chem. AP but it wasn't like he had a choice. If this was what he needed to do to get into Harvard he would do it. Even if it killed him. He was sure his parents would tae no less. There wasn't any such pressure from them that he could stick a finger at but he was sure that they expected it of him. Just like his step father, who was like a real father to him since he had never known his biological dad whose family name he carried, expected him to be the best on the fencing team.

But then what was pressure to him? He had lived with it for what seemed like forever to the point of barely noticing it. He just wished Garen and Bant would stop telling him that he never had any fun. He had fun. Learning was "fun." Though everyone else's idea of sun seemed to be going to a party and getting drunk he preferred a nice quite evening at home with an intelligent book in hand.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_You're Anakin Skywalker aren't you?"_**

She knew his name? Well duh! Everyone knew his name. Not to mention that project they worked on freshman year. "That's me."

"We worked together freshman year, remember?"

How could he forget? "I remember."

"You've grown since then." A smile so blinding that Anakin nearly lost his cool completely.

"So have you…grown more beautiful I mean." Crap what was he saying! She was certainly the only girl -- the only person – who could make him stumble all over himself like that.  


**_--------------------------------_**

_**All of them? Obi-Wan looked around the classroom in dismay. How could he be in a class with ALL members of The Gang? He listed them off in his head as they approached in formation...** _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Thanks to everyone for your comments and encouragement!_

* * *

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan peered through the crowd of students exiting the gym after the Welcome Back speech to try and find the owner of the voice so familiar to him. He finally found her in the crowd, not too far away from him, being jostled toward the gym doors. 'Bant cut her hair,' was his first thought.

Bant had been a friend of his since elementary school. She had pure blonde hair and gray eyes. She had always had long hair and preferred it worn in a bun. Now She had cropped it short so that the ends curled to tickle her chin. "Hello, Bant. Nice haircut."

She laughed. "I felt like it was time to change…well, something about myself."

"Never thought of you as a change person. Where is Garen by the way?"

"Right behind you."

Obi-Wan whirled to face the grinning tall boy behind him. "Blast! Don't you have anything better to do then to startle me?"

"Nope."

"What took you so long Garen?" Bant asked slightly irritated. "We're gonna make Obi-Wan late for class." The comment earned her a glare from Obi-Wan.

"I, ah, had to avoid running into The Gang. Had to take the long way here."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Why can't those idiots leave people alone?"

"It's not in there nature," Bant said. "What class do you have first, Obi?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his schedule. "Spanish 3, oh joy. I have a distasteful tendency to have unlikable people in that class along with me."

* * *

'J1, J1, where is J1?' Anakin looked around the area he was in and sighed. He was back in the C buildings. God! He had been at this school for two years now and he STILL didn't know where all the classrooms where. If it was another class he wouldn't mind ditching but he actually didn't mind chemistry.

"Can I help you? You look lost."

Anakin swirled…and froze. There she was, standing before him with those large brown eyes and chocolate curls falling over her shoulders. Padme Amidala, the most beautiful girl in the school. Oh what was he thinking? This is the kind of girl who should be Ms. America or something. What was she saying? Oh she was asking if he needed help.

"I…ah…well…I'm looking for room J1."

"Oh that's all the way over there," she said pointing across the quad. "The buildings are in alphabetical order starting from that side."

Anakin struggled not to blush. Why hadn't he noticed that before? "Oh, right. Thanks for the help."

"You're Anakin Skywalker aren't you?"

She knew his name? Well duh! Everyone knew his name. Not to mention that project they worked on freshman year. "That's me."

"We worked together freshman year, remember?"

How could he forget? "I remember."

"You've grown since then." A smile so blinding that Anakin nearly lost his cool completely.

"So have you…grown more beautiful I mean." Crap what was he saying! She was certainly the only girl -- the only person – who could make him stumble all over himself like that.

She smiled at him again. "Well I have to go to class. I'll see you around, Anakin."

"Cool. I'll see you around too!" he called after her. 'What the hell was that?'

* * *

All of them? Obi-Wan looked around the classroom in dismay. How could he be in a class with ALL members of The Gang? He listed them off in his head as they approached in formation.

At the head, Dooku Jr. Probably the smartest out of the lot.

Behind him Maul and Assaj Ventress. It looked like Assaj had stuck with her hair style, if you could call it that since she had actually shaved off all her hair so that there wasn't really any hair to style in the first place. Maul was the biggest gangster punk Obi-Wan had ever scene. His red spiked hair and the tattooed black snake on his cheek were well known around Temple High.

Bruck and Xanatos flanked them in the back. Obi-Wan could deal with Xanatos but Bruck had taken his lunch money enough times in JR High.

Wait, he had missed someone. A guy walking behind Dooku Jr. and between Ventress and Maul. As they walked by the new kid glared at Obi-Wan with green eyes that had a disturbing yellow tinge to them. "Rich Boy scum," he spat with a hiss.

Obi-Wan ignored the insult. How petty really. As long as they stayed at a far distance from him he didn't care what they thought.

"Take your seats please."

Obi-Wan hurried to take up a front row seat and sat with one hand propped under his chin.

"Buenbenidos a la clase Espanol."

* * *

Anakin sauntered into first period and headed straight for the back row.

He took a seat behind Tru, one of the very few people he would call his friend. "Hey man, where's Darra?"

"Over there," Tru said pointing to a blonde girl several rows in front of them.

"Party pooper," Anakin said, slightly annoyed. Darra was naturally smart. She didn't need to be all the way up THERE.

"How'd the summer go?" Tru asked while sorting through some papers.

"Great actually. I got to be in a few races. Mom was terrified when she found out though."

Tru nodded. "I don't know how you can race motorcycles, Anakin. It's insane in my opinion."

"You're Chinese, of course you wouldn't understand."

Tru turned in his seat to face Anakin. "Why's that?"

"You're like…calm. Not like nerdy calm…just calm. I personally love the adrenalin rush. Soon I'll have enough green to buy myself my own motorbike. Then I won't have to keep looking for charity cases."

Tru shook his head turning away. "You're gonna kill yourself some day man."

Anakin sniggered. "And wouldn't you love that?"

"You really need someone to talk some sense into you."

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_Anakin didn't have to turn around to know that it was Maul who had come up behind him he so he went on with sorting the books in his locker. _**

"Having a good day, Anakin?" the gang member asked in a low tone which usually meant trouble.

"It's probably better then yours, Vinnie," Anakin threw back with a suppressed smirk. Maul\'s first name was Vincent and only his mother called him Vinnie. It was a secret that Maul guarded fiercely and Anakin was only privy to it by sheer accident.

**_---------------------_**

_**Hey kid!" he called, making the boy jump and release his hold on the saber so that it clattered to the matted floor. **_

"Oh! Mister Jinn! I'm sorry I was just…" the boy tried to explain his intrusion rapidly.

Qui-Gon shook his head to show that he wasn't going to get him in trouble. "What's you name?"

"Anakin," Anakin said suspiciously.

"Where'd you learn to fence?"


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin didn't have to turn around to know that it was Maul who had come up behind him he so he went on with sorting the books in his locker.

"Having a good day, Anakin?" the gang member asked in a low tone which usually meant trouble.

"It's probably better then yours, Vinnie," Anakin threw back with a suppressed smirk. Maul's first name was Vincent and only his mother called him Vinnie. It was a secret that Maul guarded fiercely and Anakin was only privy to it by sheer accident.

Maul growled. "I'm starting to think that the others were right. I'm starting to doubt Xanatos on his opinion of you having to be the new member of our group. I still can't believe you turned the honor down last year."

Anakin shrugged as he shut his locker. "I'm not a gang person, Maul, and I think you know that. Besides from what I hear you have a new member as it is. You seemed to move on pretty fast."

Maul huffed in dislike. "Grant Grivouse, or GG as we now call him, yes. He's deserving but we could have a lot more out of you."

"See," Anakin said carelessly. "That's the problem. You guys want something out of me. Get use to the fact that I don't enjoy people using me." He shrugged again and walked away without looking back.

* * *

"Alright good practice everyone. Way to go today, Siri." 

"Thanks, Couch Jinn," the perky blonde called as she headed for the girls locker room with the rest of her fencing team teammates.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stopped half way to the locker room. "Yes, Coach?"

"It's after practice, Obi-Wan. You don't have to be so formal anymore."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You wanted to tell me something, Dad?"

"I actually wanted to ask if you were feeling alright."

"I feel fine, why?"

"You were completely out of it today."

Obi-Wan hung his head, wincing. "I'm sorry, Dad. I really am."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said going to the boy and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a very talented fencer. Since our captain has left the team I'm thinking of making you captain."

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes shinning. To be captain of the fencing team was almost like being captain of the football team. "Really?"

"Yes…but you have to work for it, Obi-Wan. You can't be as sloppy as you were today."

"I'll try harder, I really will."

"I hope so, Obi-Wan. We should be going to the state championship this year. I know we're good enough."

"When are the tryouts for the new member going to be?"

"Soon enough, I haven't set the date yet. Go change, Obi-Wan. And I want you concentrating more on your fencing. You have the talent, now use it."

Obi-Wan nodded trying to take Qui-Gons words to heart, then turned and made his way to the locker room.

* * *

Four thirty in the afternoon. No sooner, no later. That was the time that Anakin Skywalker invaded the sacred training room of the fencing team with the old saber that he had stolen his freshman year from the said team's supply closet. 

He had never taken fencing lesson, that was a luxury he couldn't afford, so he was mostly self-taught, from a video he had bought a while ago with some saving and by watching the practices of the fencing team.

He made some clumsy warm up moves but then started twirling the saber in a pattern that he had made up himself. He danced across the matt, stabbing again and again at an invisible opponent.

Anakin was so engrossed in his "match" that he hadn't noticed the door of the training room open.

* * *

Qui-Gon had not been one bit please with himself for leaving his roster and some other training papers back at the training room and had initially not wanted to return for them. Some sort of responsibility, however, drug him back to gym complex to retrieve them. 

He was thinking of the open slot that had opened up on the team and the tryouts to come when he entered the training room. All such thoughts were, however, instantly swept away by the sight he encountered.

A blonde boy he hadn't scene before was gliding with lithe grace around the mat with an old saber in hand. He was performing some complex fencing moves and though his stance was awful and some of his attack combos were very impractical, there was something about the way he moved. Something that made Qui-Gon's skin pickle. Had he found a member for his team?

"Hey kid!" he called, making the boy jump and release his hold on the saber so that it clattered to the matted floor.

"Oh! Mister Jinn! I'm sorry I was just…" the boy tried to explain his intrusion rapidly.

Qui-Gon shook his head to show that he wasn't going to get him in trouble. "What's you name?"

"Anakin," Anakin said suspiciously.

"Where'd you learn to fence?"

Anakin brushed a hand through his sweat soaked hair before replying ruefully. "I taught myself pretty much. By watching and stuff."

"You're good for someone who hasn't had lessons. A talent I think."

Anakin laughed harshly. "Even if it were so, Mister Jinn. It wouldn't be like you would ask me to join the team oe whatever."

Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest. "Well, Anakin. Maybe if you let me see some of those moves again I could actually give you an answer.

The blonde resisted the urge to roll his eyes and merely bend down to pick up his saber. There was no way he would be actually accepted onto the fencing team. Nevertheless, his "match" had been cut short and he was determined to finish it.

Qui-Gon stood to the side watching the boy. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_"Where'd you train before now?"_**

"I didn't. I'm sorta self taught."

Anakin was startled when another voice spoke up behind him. "I can tell. Your stance is all wrong."

Anakin whirled to face Obi-Wan Kenobi. His eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded the person who, in his opinion, held the titled of Biggest Stuffed Turkey in the school. "What do you want, Prissy-Wan?"  


**_----------------------------_**

_**Qui-Gon sighed looking away from her. "You know what this is about, Shmi. Why didn't you tell me that Anakin went to the same high school, and probably the same Jr. high as Obi-Wan?"**_

"I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"I have a RIGHT to know."  



	4. Chapter 4

Qui-Gon could tell that Anakin wasn't very comfortable with warming up with his new teammates without actually meeting any of them first, so he decided to do some introduction time after he took attendance. That brought up another thought. What was Anakin's last name, anyways? "Anakin?"

"Yea?"

"What's your last name?"

"Skywalker."

Skywalker? It took all of Qui-Gon's control to not gape at the boy. Skywalker? It couldn't be. But then it made perfect sense didn't it? Tall, blue eyes, fencing talent, it all made too much sense. He would be having a talk with Shmi that night.

* * *

Anakin couldn't say that he wasn't happy about being on the team. It was more like it felt too serial for him to really believe in it.  
"Hey, you the new kid?"

Anakin turned around to face a pretty blonde girl who was looking curiously at him.

"Yea, I guess."

"I'm Siri," she said cheerfully sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Anakin," Anakin said, shaking her hand. "You been on the team for long?"

"I got on mid way through my freshman year, so yea you can say that I've been here a while."

"Where'd you train before now?"

"I didn't. I'm sorta self taught."

Anakin was startled when another voice spoke up behind him. "I can tell. Your stance is all wrong."

Anakin whirled to face Obi-Wan Kenobi. His eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded the person who, in his opinion, held the titled of Biggest Stuffed Turkey in the school. "What do you want, Prissy-Wan?"

Obi-Wan tried not to blush. He hated it when people called him Prissy-Wan, or Sulky-Wan, or Bruck's favorite: Oafy-Wan. "To help?"

"Siri's already helping me."

"Fine," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Anakin tuned back to Siri with a shrug. "I bet he's only on this team because his daddy wanted him to be."

"Don't be so harsh on him. He's a very good fencer actually."

Anakin shrugged. "Doesn't make him any less of a prep,"

Siri shrugged back. "I think he's ok. Give him a chance, you might like him."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Siri. But I doubt that it's a good idea for me to get involved with him. Guys like him and guys like me just don't mix."

* * *

Rain fell in heavy sheets, splattering the muddy ground with clear full drops. The water that the sky was spilling so generously splotched against the sleek infinity that was driving slowly but steadily toward the poor side of town where it had rarely wondered before. Qui-Gon steered into one of the dark streets and squinted through the dim light of the poorly lit street at the houses. Finally spotting the one he had been looking for he drove up to the crumbling sidewalk and parked, the parking break making a of click.

He sighed heavy and climbing out of the car and walked briskly to the front door, grateful for the shelter that the tattered canopy provided. He wiped a wet strand of his long chestnut hair from his face and knocked. Just before he was going to knock again the door opened a crack and then fully.

A woman, younger then him by only a few years, stood in the doorway with her brown hair pulled up in her usual ponytail. "Qui-Gon," she said finally, stepping aside for him to come in, "I didn't think I'd ever see you here again, Are you ok?"

He nodded and looked around the small, vaguely familiar, apartment. "I needed to talk to you, Shmi. Is Anakin home?"

She shook her head. "He went out a couple of hours ago. I warned him about the rain but he didn't listen. Do you want tea?"

"No, thank you. I wanted to talk to you about Anakin."

Shmi looked up sharply. "He said you're his coach now. Is that what this is about?"

Qui-Gon sighed looking away from her. "You know what this is about, Shmi. Why didn't you tell me that Anakin went to the same high school, and probably the same Jr. high as Obi-Wan?"

"I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"I have a RIGHT to know."

"Qui-Gon, please. I didn't want Anakin to know. It would all get too complicated."

"It's not like I would actually tell him. But I would have liked to watch out for him a bit."

"Watch out for him or recruit him to the team the way you recruited Obi-Wan?"

"I thought you knew me better, Shmi."

"Please leave before Anakin gets back. I don't want him asking questions. Believe me, this is the best for all of us."

* * *

**TEASER: **

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_"Yes, Obi-Wan. Do you have Super Quiz practice today?"_**

Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "No…I almost never have them on Fridays."

"Good. Anakin needs some help, mostly on his stances. Take an hour or so to tutor him, please."

"What?" both boys asked in unison. They gave each other brief looks and then started to wave the offer away, interrupting each other as they went.  


**_---------------------------_**

_**The man counted up the bills and pulled out a small bag that was bursting with a white powdery substance. Xabatos snatched up the bag and hid it under his jacket. Saying a quick "Thank you, sir," the boy made for the door. "Oh and, Xanatos?" Palpatine called quietly after him, making the boy halt and turn back around. "I'm glad you left that fencing team. Our providers will be pleased."** _


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin had quickly made up his mind about everyone on the small fencing team of which he was now apart. There was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the big stuffed turkey who would most likely be getting captain before the competition season started simply because his daddy felt too sorry for him. The other guy on the team was Quinlan Vos. Anakin still had mixed feeling about him. On one hand there was the long hippie hair but on the other, he rather liked the yellow tattoos under his eyes. There were also three girls, Bariss, Siri, and Aayla. Bariss was mild and rather quite, nothing to catch Anakin's eye so she escaped his sarcasm. Aayla was the skinny attractive girl with blue hair. Anakin wondered if she went to any of the weekend bashes. Siri was the better out of the three girls. She was also the one that Anakin felt most comfortable about, especially since she was too tom-boy-ish to be an active sexual interest. It had been strange to him though, that she seemed to be almost a common friend between him and Kenobi. Puzzling and disturbing at the same time.

Friday was a good day, a day during which he didn't have to do any homework in the evening what-so-ever. But Anakin decided that after a week of being on the team it was about time he got some private tutoring from Coach Jinn to catch up on some of the finer elements that he had missed. His request for extra help was ill met, however.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. But I have some business to take care of. Though…. Obi-Wan come here!"

Kenobi skittered up to Anakin's side and after throwing Anakin a strange glance looked back to Qui-Gon in askance. "You called, Da—Coach?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Do you have Super Quiz practice today?"

Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "No…I almost never have them on Fridays."

"Good. Anakin needs some help, mostly on his stances. Take an hour or so to tutor him, please."

"What?" both boys asked in unison. They gave each other brief looks and then started to wave the offer away, interrupting each other as they went.

"Why me coach?"

"There's really no need. Another day then?"

"You should tutor him, I might be confusing—"

"Yea exactly!"

Qui-Gon put up a hand. "Nonsense. Obi-Wan you are quite capable and Anakin you need to get caught up. Besides this will be good for both of you." Qui-Gon smiled at them knowingly and then left the training room leaving the two boys with only one thought in mind: This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Tru couldn't stop laughing after Anakin told him and Darra of the "horror" of his afternoon training session. "I can just imagine this!" Tru was saying, every other word punctuated with a small snort. "I bet you couldn't wait for the hour to end."

Anakin shrugged, grinning at Tru's amusement. "Yea this wasn't exactly what I had expected. That guy is just too serious."

"Oh sop acting like two year olds," Darra said finally, throwing her hands in the air. "Anakin, did you learn anything?"

"Ah...well...yea I should probably mention that Kenobi is a pretty good fencer. So yea I guess I learned some stuff. If he wasn't such a stuck up rich boy maybe we could have bonded for the hour."

"You're the one who's being stuck up right now," Darra reasoned re-adjusting her blonde hair in a tighter ponytail.

Tru stopped laughing and gave Darra the what's-your-deal look. Anakin sobered up and looked away. "You wouldn't understand. This guy has everything and makes nothing of it. And at the same time he has the notion in his head like he knows everything about everything."

Darra looked puzzled. "Given that your second point makes sense I don't understand what his money has to do with it?"

Anakin shook his head. "You wouldn't understand," he repeated and walked away.

"Great idea to lecture his, Darra," Tru muttered. "I was enjoying myself."

"At the cost of someone else!"

"What Kenobi doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That's what you think."

"What's wrong with you this year, Darra? Are you still mad that Anakin wouldn't go out with you last year? Or is it that Ferus kid playing with your mind?" Try demanded.

Darra looked disgusted. "I have no idea what you're babbling about."

* * *

The shadows in the office grew as the warm sunset glow started surrendering to the dusk of evening.

There was a soft knock on the door before it crept open and a boy dressed in black with long dark hair and midnight blue eyes slipped into the room and shut the door closed.

"Xanatos," the elderly mad at the window said without turning around. His voice was sweet and even but with a razor blade edge that made Xanatos shiver. "Yes, sir."

"Why does Dooku send you? Why doesn't he send Ventress or Maul?"

"They're busy, sir. Giving GG an…ah…introduction of sorts."

"Do you have the money then?"

Xanatos nodded hurriedly and put forth several weighty bills.

The man counted up the bills and pulled out a small bag that was bursting with a white powdery substance. Xabatos snatched up the bag and hid it under his jacket. Saying a quick "Thank you, sir," the boy made for the door. "Oh and, Xanatos?" Palpatine called quietly after him, making the boy halt and turn back around. "I'm glad you left that fencing team. Our providers will be pleased."

Xanatos smirked. "There was nothing left for me on that team, sir." And then he left, as quietly as he had come.

* * *

**TEASER: **

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_"You promised."_**

"I said I would go if nothing important came up."

"And Anakin Skywalker is more important?" 

**_------------------------------_**

_**Forgetful you usually are not," Yoda commented in his councilor voice. "Troubling you is something?"**_

Obi-Wan thought for a moment in order to process Yoda's words. The short Chinese man, with his green dyed hair, was often hard to understand because of his grammar problems. "No, I'm fine, Mr. Yoda."

"Sure are you?"

"Yoda let the boy go," Mace said impatiently and waved away a very confused Obi-Wan. "This is not good," Mace Windu said once Obi-Wan had left. "We need to relocate. We can't have the students finding out that respectable people like us do this, especially every Monday afternoon."

Shaak nodded with a smirk. "Especially since you always wear your purple Hawaii t-shirt."  



	6. Chapter 6

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"Ok take a knee everyone! Take a knee!"

The six members of the fencing team stopped their sparring and went to the sideline to kneel before Qui-Gon who was standing with his legs spread at shoulder width and a pleased look on his face.

"We're doing good everyone. The competitions will be starting shortly as you all know. We have a strong team this year. We can win." A strange look passed over Qui-Gon's face but it was gone.

Seeing that Anakin had caught the look and looked confused Quinlin offered to explain. "Xanatos was our captain. He left the team this year. I heard that Xan was Coach's protégé so he took it rather badly."

"Off with you all." Qui-Gon was saying as he waved the team toward the locker rooms. Anakin, not you. I want to talk to you."

Anakin nodded and waited a few moments before asking. "What's up, Coach."

"I'm taking you to one of the competitions tomorrow. I want you to get a good look at what we face. Meet me here tomorrow at eight pm alright?"

"Sure," Anakin nodded gladly and strode passed Obi-Wan who had stopped in his tracks and into the locker room.

"Dad!" Obi-Wan started once Anakin was out of ear shot. "You promised to go watch my Super Quiz match tomorrow night!"

Qui-Gon looked away and rubbed his temple. "Yes, I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. But it's important that I show Anakin what we are up against."

"There are other matches!"

"Not with out two strangest opponents facing each other. However there will be other competitions. Your coach says you will go a long way this year as well."

"Our coach? You mean Mr. Yoda? Dad, don't get me wrong he's a great councilor but as a coach…" Obi-Wan shook his head from side to side. "Ferus is the captain and he does all the coaching."

"And he doesn't think you'll do well?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He does. But that's not the point, Dad."

"Then what is?"

"You promised."

"I said I would go if nothing important came up."

"And Anakin Skywalker is more important?"

"This fencing team is more important, Obi-Wan. I thought you would have realized that. Ananakin is one of our best is you haven't noticed. I want him as prepared as possible. Now, go and change."

* * *

It wasn't that Obi-Wan put up a bad performance the next night at the competition but he wasn't quite in top shape. He couldn't get his mind off of the fact that his father had traded him in for a street punk. Of course his dad had a weakness for pathetic cases. But he had thought that his father would have learned his lesson with Xanatos. Xan's leaving the team had been such a big blow to him. And all because of a disagreement between Qui-Gon and Xanatos' alcoholic of a father.

What was so special about this Anakin Skywalker? Obi-Wan didn't want to admit that jealousy had a lot to do with it. He was never quite good enough for his father. That's why Qui-Gon wasn't here now but was off somewhere with Skywalker.

* * *

Qui-Gon listened fondly as Anakin babbled away about the fencing matches they had just seen.

He felt truly awful about not bring able to be there at Obi-Wan competition, especially since he had come to love his step-son as he would love a biological son.

"I can't wait for the competitions to start!" Anakin was saying. "This will be so exciting!"

Yes the boy did have a knack for fencing and an enthusiasm for it as well. Oh if only Obi-Wan wasn't so much like his mother.

* * *

The Skywalker boy was good. Good in so many ways. Palpatine understood why the providers would want him off of the fencing team. And he understood why the gang wanted him in their midst. Not Tyranus and his son maybe, the fools, but the others.

Yes he could make some good money off of the boy. He would have to consider doing some work on him.

* * *

"Obi-Wan come on hurry up!" Garen called. "We're gonna be late."

"We didn't wait for your practice to end for nothing, Obi!" Bant piped in.

Obi-Wan sighed. He hated Modays. He was always most disorganized during Mondays. Especially since he didn't get much sleep. Ferus wasn't quite content with their performance that Friday, Obi-Wan hated to think that it was because his mind was elsewhere, so he had organized several extra study sessions.

"You guys go one I'll catch up. I need to go back to my History class I forgot one of my books there. I hope Mr. Windu is still there." Followed by shouts of disapproval from his friends Obi-Wan jogged to the other side of campus. He heard voices from his history class and wondered what it was all about.

"Loose you do, Mr. Windu."

"You always cheat, Yoda it's not fare."

"Will you boys calm down!"

"Shaak, honey,"

"That's Ms. Ti to you."

Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped into the classroom. There was Mr. Yoda, Mr. Windu, and Ms. Ti, the beautiful art teacher with large eyes over whom Grivouse was known to perve. "Mr. Windu? Mr, Yoda? What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the playing cards, chip bags, and bear bottles with confused interest.

"Kenobi!" the dark skinned history teacher, Mr. Windu, yelped at hearing Obi-Wan's voice.

"What do you need, Obi-Wan?" Shaak Ti asked kindly but curtly. I…ah…I was actually hopping to get my history book which I left in here."

"It's over there," Windu pointed.

"Forgetful you usually are not," Yoda commented in his councilor voice. "Troubling you is something?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment in order to process Yoda's words. The short Chinese man, with his green dyed hair, was often hard to understand because of his grammar problems. "No, I'm fine, Mr. Yoda."

"Sure are you?"

"Yoda let the boy go," Mace said impatiently and waved away a very confused Obi-Wan. "This is not good," Mace Windu said once Obi-Wan had left. "We need to relocate. We can't have the students finding out that respectable people like us do this, especially every Monday afternoon."

Shaak nodded with a smirk. "Especially since you always wear your purple Hawaii t-shirt."

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_There was a distinct slamming of locker doors and Obi-Wan soon found himself being pushed back. His head hit the back wall of one of the lockers. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the stars that danced in front of his eyes. Obi-Wan slowly became aware of the fact that he was sitting on something squishy that was most likely a long-forgotten moldy peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, He tried to get up and out but Maul sent him flying backwards into the mettle back wall of the locker. Before he blacked out Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of Maul's smelly gym shorts falling on his head and covering his face_**

**_-------------------------------_**

**_"Wow…wait…You? Drove MY car?"_**

**_Anakin looked confused. "Yea…I have a license if that's what you're worried about."_**

**_"Yes but YOU drove MY car."_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! First of all to answer a question there will be some A/P soon enough. As wel as a hint or so at Siriwan (the latter will be a bit slower in coming). As to the other thing...sorry I'm a bit late then promised with the update. The next chapter might take a couple weeks Thanks for reading and comments are loved!_

* * *

"Anakin, I know you would like to put a hundred modifications on that project but I really don't need that much junk. I don't have all night man!"

Anakin didn't even look up from the mass of wires in his hand as he muttered, "You asked me to help, Jason. So I'm helping." Anakin played around with the wires a little more before closing the plastic framework and handing the mini-robot to the jittery boy looking over his shoulder.

"Thank," Jason said slowly looking from the robot to Anakin. "So you have something exciting for tomorrow's presentation?"

"You know I always have something special," Anakin grinned, swinging his backpack over one shoulder. "I love this class. Engineering and Programming is probably the only class I really honestly like. I mean chem's bearable and math's pretty good, at least my teacher this year isn't retarded and knows what he's talking about, but nether of them are like this."

Jason offered a friendly smile in return. "You don't talk much, Skywalker. Not in school…but you seem like an ok guy."

Anakin shrugged. "I try to be an ok guy."

"You still don't get around much."

"Social life is overrated."

* * *

"There he is."

"Dooku won't like this."

"I don't give a damn. That guy's on my nerves like hell."

"Ok when he comes around the corner...grab him."

"I so wish Assaj or GG were here. They would love this!"

The three gangsters waited with anticipation as Obi-Wan Kenobi approached their ambush spot.

Obi-Wan, dangerously unsuspecting, rounded the corner of one of the schools many look-alike buildings and found himself face to face with three members of The Gang.

"Maul, Xanatos, Bruck," Obi-Wan said as evenly as he could, "what are you doing here after school hours?"

"Shut up, Rich Boy," Maul growled, nodding to Xan and Bruck to grab Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan struggled to fight them off but in a three against one fight he didn't a chance. Xanatos and Bruck shoved Obi-Wan against the lockers, forcing a muffled "umph" out of him as he felt a brilliant surge of pain in his nose before a sticky wetness stated trickling down over his lips – blood.

"How do you like yourself now, Prissy-Wan?" Maul hissed.

"What do you want?"

"Search him."

Bruck and Xanatos flipped Obi-Wan around and as Bruck held the baffled teen down Xanatos started the search for Obi-Wan's wallet.

"Hey look! I found twenty bucks!" Xanatos gloated.

Footsteps wiped the gleeful smiles off of the faces of the three boys. "Put him away," Maul commanded.

There was a distinct slamming of locker doors and Obi-Wan soon found himself being pushed back. His head hit the back wall of one of the lockers. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the stars that danced in front of his eyes. Obi-Wan slowly became aware of the fact that he was sitting on something squishy that was most likely a long-forgotten moldy peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, He tried to get up and out but Maul sent him flying backwards into the mettle back wall of the locker. Before he blacked out Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of Maul's smelly gym shorts falling on his head and covering his face.

* * *

The world faded slowly into focus as Obi-Wan returned to consciousness. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright light. The ceiling he was staring at seemed familiar. He turned his head to the side slowly, wincing at the pain the movement caused. He finally realized that he was lying on the couch in the family room of his house. How he got there was hard to tell though because the last thing he remembered was being stuffed into a locker by Maul and his posse.

"You're awake."

The calm voice coming from his right started Obi-Wan and he made to sit up but stopped half way as his head began to spin.

"Wow, take it easy. They really knocked you around didn't they?"

Obi-Wan waited for his vision to clear before turning toward the familiar voice. Standing at his side with a hand on his shoulder was, just as he thought, Anakin Skywalker.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, baffled, as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I noticed they were shoving someone around and I decided to end their fun. I don't like them you know."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully as Anakin handed him a glass of water.

"So anyway," Anakin continued. "I saw it was you and since you were out cold I decided to take you home. Good thing I know where you live."

"Wait…how?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Put you in the back seat of that Ford of yours and we were here in a matter of minutes."

"Wow…wait…You? Drove MY car?"

Anakin looked confused. "Yea…I have a license if that's what you're worried about."

"Yes but YOU drove MY car."

"Would you rather I had left you there?" Anakin snapped.

"No…I…I mean thanks. It was nice of you to help. I just…"

"Didn't expect it?" Anakin challenged.

"Well you don't like me much you know."

Anakin stared at him for a while. "Yea well it's not like you like me ether."

"Well I wasn't the one who just helped you out of a sticky situation. See why I'm confused?"

"Yea, I see. Some one like you wouldn't understand."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows in mild confusion. "Understand what?"

"Nothing." Anakin started backing away from him. "Stay out of trouble, Prissy-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed as he heard the front door slam. No he didn't understand Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_Well uh…if you're not going with anyone I thought maybe you…" he stopped unable to finish the sentence as a lump grew out of nowhere in his throat. _**

Padme stopped and looked at him curiously, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you'd…like to go to Homecoming with me?"

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**"You like her don't ya?" **_

Obi-Wan jumped and spun around. "What?" he asked bewildered.

Anakin Skywalker grinned at him, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. "You like Siri."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for all the comments they are loved as usual! Sorry I'm kinda late with this update but things got a little crazy for a while. Next update should be up in the first half of December._

* * *

Homecoming was approaching fast and Padme Amidala, denying herself the luxury of procrastination, set out to hang up the Homecoming posters. It was her responsibility as student council president after all. The posters were large and meant to be hung high enough so that all could see them from afar. She was petite and the task could get difficult at times. While stapling one of the upper corners of the poster the other side would tip and have the whole thing hanging on one corner. She sighed and started to re-straiten the large sheet of construction paper. 

"You want help with that?" She heard someone say behind her.

"Yes, please," she replied gratefully.

The guy who had spoken came forward and straightening the poster held the other top corner with one hand while taking the stapler she held out to him with the other. He slammed the stapler with the palm of his hand, jamming the staple in deep enough so it wouldn't fall. He, then, casually handed the devise back to her with a smile and she found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. "That should do," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Anakin," she said jumping down from the small latter she was balancing on.

"You're welcome. You uh…want me to help you with those other ones?"

She gave him one of her best smiles. "Would you?"

Padme might have been surprised to know that Anakin suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Sure! I don't have anything el- better to do…at the moment." He watched the way she laughed a bit. Was she laughing at him? Was he really being such a dork?

"Ok follow me," she said, handing him a pile of posters.

"So, Padme, you going to Homecoming?" Anakin asked trying not to sound too nervous.

"Maybe," she said simply.

"Well uh…if you're not going with anyone I thought maybe you…" he stopped unable to finish the sentence as a lump grew out of nowhere in his throat.

Padme stopped and looked at him curiously, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you'd…like to go to Homecoming with me?" Anakin shifted from one foot to the other. He hated feeling this awkward but he couldn't help it.

Padme seemed to consider for a moment before smiling up at him brilliantly. "Yes. I'll go with you."

Anakin smiled, suddenly finding that he could breathe again. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

"That works."

'I love this day,' Anakin though as he tried to not grin like an idiot. 'I really love this day.'

* * *

The conversation was going no where. That Obi-Wan could tell from the moment that he had initiated it. 

"I don't see what you've got against him, Obi-Wan," Quin was saying innocently. "He's good for the team."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said skeptically. "But I still don't have to like him."

Siri rolled her eyes. "I think you boys are over exaggerating each other."

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to where Anakin was doing forms with Bariss and Aayla. "Still doesn't mean I have to like him. He's a punk after all."

"Obi-Wan, tell me truthfully, are you just jealous that your dad thinks someone else can fence better then you?" Siri asked, twirling her saber as she smirked at him.

"What? No!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Hey, guys, I think we need a change of subject," Quin insisted.

"Like?"

"Like…who's going to Homecoming?"

"Well you can bet that I'm not," Obi-Wan declared almost proudly.

"Why don't you ever go to any social functions, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked shaking her head.

"I do…just not this kind."

"Well I'm going to ask Aayla to go with me."

"What!" Siri and Obi-Wan chorused.

"I didn't know you liked Aayla," Siri said, looking rather surprised.

"Well I do, babe. She's hot."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him. "Yea, Quin. Great reason to like a girl."

"Aw you nerds don't understand these things. Oh! They're done doing forms! I'm gonna go ask her!" Quin grinned and then, plastering a more seductive smile on his face, headed to where Aayla was fixing her hair.

"You think she'll say yes?" Obi-Wan asked Siri.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you going to Homecoming with anyone?"

Obi-Wan watched as a dreamy smile spread over Siri's face. "Yes…Dave Curt asked me this morning."

"Dave Curt? As in the Varsity basketball captain?"

Siri giggled, which was very unlike her, Obi-Wan noted. "He's so handsome…" She drew out before half walking, half gliding in a dance step toward the bleachers.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what it was but it was a strange felling. Some sort of knot had tied itself in his stomach and he a strange feeling of loss clung to him. It was almost as if, though the idea of it was absolutely ridiculous, he was jealous.

"You like her don't ya?"

Obi-Wan jumped and spun around. "What?" he asked bewildered.

Anakin Skywalker grinned at him, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. "You like Siri."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

"Anakin! Anakin! Get over here!" Tru shouted across the deserted quad. 

"What?" Anakin asked coming up to him and Darra. "Can we walk and talk I need to get home."

"Darra was just about to say who she's going to Homecoming with."

"So? Who's the guy?"

Darra looked at Tru and then at Anakin. "Ok don't you two freak out but it's Ferus."

"Ferus!" Tru and Anakin shouted simultaneously.

"As in Ferus Olin? Are you serious? But WHY?" Anakin asked incredulously, falling back on a lunch table bench.

"Because he's cute and nice and-"

"A total looser," Anakin finished.

"Everyone's a looser in you opinion, Anakin."

"Not just a looser," Anakin continued, "but a stuck up looser."

"Well I like him. At least I have date."

Anakin smirked. "So do I."

Tru and Darra looked at him expectantly.

"Padme Amidala," Anakin announced, jumping up from the bench excitedly. "I asked her today and she said yes! She said yes!"

"Oh that's nice," Darra said flatly which earned her a strange look from Tru.

Tru shifted a little awkwardly and then said, "Well at least she's hot…kind of."

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACASES...**

**_"I heard they say you need to get out more." _**

"Hmm…who says that?"

"Oh honestly, Obi-Wan! Even Mr. Yoda says that."

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Anakin caught Obi-Wan's glance. "Nice right?" Anakin asked quietly so that only Obi-Wan would be able to hear him. **_

"What?"

"That's my ride. The black jaguar. Yea baby."


	9. Chapter 9

"Obi-Wan? I didn't know you were in this class."

Obi-Wan looked up from his literature books to look at a smiling Padme, pleased surprise in her brown eyes. He had met Padme before, Freshman year to be specific, and found himself rather happy to see her again. He did have to wonder what such a serious girl like Padme was doing with a high-guy like Skywalker, though. "Hello, to you too, Padme."

"I didn't realize you were in this class, Obi-Wan," she persisted with a notorious stubbornness. "I would have recognized you I'm sure."

"I had to switch a couple of my periods around," he explained. "One of my classes was overloaded."

"Oh well, it's nice to see you again. It's certainly been a while."

"I suppose." He eyed the roll of poster papers in her hands and looked up at her questioningly.

"Homecoming posters," she said, reading his look.

"Oh, that." Obi-Wan shook his head dismissively. "Why is everyone so crazy about it?"

Padme shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...special, I suppose."

"You going?" Obi-Wan asked even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes. I'm going with Anakin. Are you going with anyone?"

"No. I think this whole dance thing is overrated."

"No girl you would like to take?" She tried again.

"…No." A lie but one worth telling.

"I heard they say you need to get out more."

"Hmm…who says that?"

"Oh honestly, Obi-Wan! Even Mr. Yoda says that."

Obi-Wan almost jumped. "What? How—"

"I was in with my councilor to discuss something and Mr. Yoda comes in from next door and tells me, 'A new classmate, you have. Know him, you do. Convince him to relax a little, you should.' Why must that man always talk in riddles?" Padme shook her head in mild bewilderment.

Obi-Wan simply stared at her. This was just too out of hand. "I do not have a date anyway," Obi-Wan said awkwardly, fishing out the best excuse he could. Somehow it sounded better when it was in his head then when he said it out loud.

"Not a problem. I can hook you up if you want. I'd love to double date. You and I could have a chance to catch up."

Obi-Wan frowned. A double date would mean being around Skywalker more then he would prefer – seeing as how being on the same fencing team with him was frustrating enough. "Padme I—" But then could he really so bluntly and unreasonably refuse Padme? After all he didn't want to hurt her and make her think that he didn't want to be friends with her because he did. And then there was that desire to prove everyone, including Mr. Yoda, that he wasn't as boring as he was perceived. He could be wild and spontaneous and outrageous and… oh who was he kidding? But at least it might get that silly notion about him liking Siri out of Skywalker's head. "—You do know this girl don't you?"

"Of course!" Padme said with a cheerful smile. "She's my cousin.

"If you give me the address I'll pick her up at seven."  
-

* * *

"I don't understand how I let you talk me into this," Sabe said, running a hand through her brown curls. She was lying on Padme's bed, flipping through her cousin's yearbook.

"Relax, Sabe," Padme called from the bathroom. "He's a nice boy. You've met him before though you might not remember. A couple of years ago."

"Mmhhmm…Karass…Kavac…Keno…of here it is. Kenobi." Sabe studied the picture for a few moments. "He does look familiar,"

"See I told you he is adorable," Padme said, smiling teasingly as she walked back into the room.

"Just not as adorable as Anakin right?"

Padme giggled. "Oh stop that and come help me zip my dress up. It's almost seven and we still need to do each other's make up."

* * *

Obi-Wan was punctual as always, arriving at the address Padme had given him at five past seven; the five minutes were simply a tactful move in case his date was putting on finishing touches of make up.

Looking one last time in the mirror to make sure he looked alright and wasn't blushing before he even saw the girl, Obi-Wan climbed out of the car and walked briskly to the front door. He knocked softly and waited for someone to answer, keeping his nervousness in check. He really was no good with girls. He knew what it took to be a gentlemen but that only told him how to treat girls in general. Not how to act on a one-on-one date.

The door opened to reveal Padme in a stunning flaunty pink dress, her hair half up half down and wound into large curls. "Hi, Obi-Wan," she said smiling. "Sabe should be down in a moment and Anakin just called. He'll be here in five minutes."

"Oh, alright. Ok."

"Come in."

Obi-Wan did, brushing imaginary dust off of his suit jacket sleeve. "You and Sabe live together?" Obi-Wan asked, struggling to make small talk.

"No I just thought it would be fun for her to come over so we could get ready together and it does make things easier since we are double dating… Sabe! Come one! Obi-Wan's here."

There was a clicking of heals and down the stairs came a lovely girl in a crimson dress which had a high neck but was shoulderless. Her brown hair, tinged slightly with orange, was down, the front strands pined back to expose her ears which displayed long, dangling, crimson earrings.

"Hi," she said with a stunning smile.

"Hello," Obi-Wan answered promptly, holding out the corsage he had been holding. Sabe held out her hand and Obi-Wan strapped the red rose corsage on her wrist.

There was a knock on the door and Padme, leaving Obi-Wan and Sabe to themselves, hurried to answer it.

Anakin stood there, looking charming and not too uncomfortable. He didn't have his usual swagger around him but Padme wrote that off as an effect of being stuck in the unfamiliar confines of a suit, the tie was probably the most bothersome. "Hi, Padme."

"Hi." She stepped aside, letting Anakin walk into the living room and then waited with a soft smile as he put the pink rose corsage on her wrist. "We're double dating by the way," she informed him matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"My cousin, Sabe, needed a date so I hooked her up with a friend of mine."

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at the other couple and his eyes widened a little. "Kenobi?" he asked, trying not to sound disgusted.

Padme nodded. "You boys know each other right?"

"How could we not," Anakin muttered. Then, looking back at Padme, said more loudly, "Yea we do."

"Great. Sabe? Obi-Wan? Are you guys ready to go?"

Nods followed and the two couples stepped out into the evening air. Obi-Wan looked around, wondering where Anakin's car was. His eyes paused on a sleek black jaguar that looked a lot like Quinlin's.

Anakin caught Obi-Wan's glance. "Nice right?" Anakin asked quietly so that only Obi-Wan could be able to hear him.

"What?"

"That's my ride. The black jaguar. Yea baby."

"But that's Quin's pimp ride! How—"

"I told Quin about my little problem and since he's going with Aayla and a couple of other people in a limo he said I could have his car." Anakin smiled in pure shameless satisfaction at the look on Obi-Wan's face. "Beats your Ford doesn't it?" Anakin flashed him one last cocky smile and linking arms with Padme led her toward the car.

"We're to follow behind Anakin," Sabe told Obi-Wan, relaying Padme's words.

"Reasonable." Obi-Wan looked at the pretty girl beside him and though that maybe he could have a decent time. As long as he wasn't around Skywalker for too long.

* * *

**TEASER**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_"Oh this atmosphere is definitely quite rejuvenating. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Windu?" Principle Palpatine asked as he and Mr. Windu made rounds around the dancing students. "It's always such a pleasure to see our students enjoying themselves here. That is why I agree to chaperone when I can," Palpatine added with a sugary smile._**

"Perhaps, but kids these days have no decency like in my days here. Ha! Not only do they not have decency but they lack class and style," Mr. Windu disagreed passionately. "The way people dance these days."

"Oh I am sure you are over exaggerating," Palpatine drawled.

"With all due respect, Principle Palpatine, if you call that decent…" Mace motioned to where Aayla was dancing with her back to Quinlan, her hips grinding against his in a rhythmic motion. Quinlan's hands were moving along her body, traveling to rather inappropriate areas.

"Oh, my…" Palpatine said shaking his head. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner had been the worst part of the evening for Anakin. The most he could afford was a casual restaurant and that was hardly the place for a Homecoming dinner. It was his limit though – the bill for himself and Padme had eaten up his allowance for at least two weeks. He watched not without jealously as Obi-Wan easily paid the bill for both himself and Sabe. Padme had offered to pay for herself and Anakin wished she hadn't. Blushing, Anakin had assured her that it was alright and put out the cash. Anakin was grateful that Padme and Sabe had been so polite as to not say anything about the simplicity of the place. This tact made him love Padme even more and respect Sabe more as well. The fact that Obi-Wan didn't say anything ether, naturally, went over Anakin's head. Of course this tact of the two girls made Anakin feel worse. He was tying them down, in his opinion. He wanted to take Padme to an elegant, expensive restaurant with romantic candle lighting, soft music, and prim waiters with French accents. He also felt bad because of Sabe. She deserved to go to a nice place for dinner on a formal date night, especially since Obi-Wan would be able to pay for any restaurant she wanted to go to. That was actually one of the things Anakin thought of when he asked himself why a cute girl like Sabe would date someone like Obi-Wan – he was loaded.

Once they arrived at the dance Anakin started to relax. Spotting Quin, who was already trying to fondle a sexy looking Aayla, Anakin waved and shouted, "Thanks for the favor!"

Quinlan smiled at him and mouthed, "You owe me details later, Skywalker."

"You wanna go dance?" Anakin asked Padme, still a little fidgety.

"Of course."

Anakin took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor, The fast song that was playing made excessive contact a little difficult to obtain, which was frustrating not only for Anakin but other guys with "hot" dates, but it was a blessing enough for the smitten blonde to have Padme dancing with him – not some other guy but HIM.

* * *

Obi-Wan, feeling that he wasn't quite ready to "get out and giggy" as his mother had called it, led Sabe to the refreshments table. The music was loud and made conversation a little difficult but Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised when he realized that Sabe seemed to be quite interesting in a political conversation. 'This might turn out alright after all,' Obi-Wan thought to himself, now more because he was actually thinking that way and not as a way of reassuring himself.

However, things just had to go wrong. "Hey, Obi-Wan," called a female voice behind him and Obi-Wan turned to come eye to eye with a rather flushed Siri. 'Probably because of all that dancing,' Obi-Wan thought, more bitterly then he should have. Siri had abandoned her usual black style for a baby-blue, spaghetti-strap, cocktail-length dress. It was glossy and flowing, bringing out her icy eyes, which sparkled with excitement. Next to her stood a lanky jock, who had on a disturbingly lusty smile.

"Hello, Siri. You having fun?"

"Yup! You want to introduce me to your date,"

"Oh umm…yes of course. Sabe this is my friend Siri. Siri this is Sabe."

"And I'm Dave," the jock, Dave, butted in.

After a round of sincere and not so sincere "nice to meet you"s Siri finally waved a goodbye to Obi-Wan and Sabe and walked off with Dave to dance to the new slow song.

A slow song was the last thing Obi-Wan needed. He had to ask Sabe to dance, she was starting to look annoyed with him and other guys had started to look interested in her. Obi-Wan knew that if he let her go off with someone else then he would obtain the reputation of "ditched at dance" along with other things. Obi-Wan glanced to where Siri was dancing with Dave and felt him stomach tie into an unexplainable knot. Tearing his eyes away from Siri, Obi-Wan turned to Sabe and asked her to dance. A smile spread on her face/ "I honestly thought you'd never ask and we'd just babble about politics all night. Padme would enjoy the conversation more," Sabe said with a laugh, dragging Obi-Wan onto the dance floor and locking her arms round his neck. Obi-Wan couldn't help but blush. Had he really so miscalculated her interests?

But the embarrassment faded as his eyes found Siri in the crowd. There was something about her tonight that made his stomach lurch and his breathing a little more shallow. Something about her blonde hair and blue eyes. And that stupid wa y she was smiling up at Dave. All her smiles for him had been teasing, even if friendly, and he had never mined. Not once – until now. Now something inside of him made him wish that she would smile in that…special…way.

Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Bant and Garen dancing together and thought off handedly that they would make a cute couple. Then his attention returned to its previous alternation between Sabe and Siri.

* * *

Anakin had lost the sense of time and space rather quickly. He had given Padme his full attention, not letting Tru's glares that demanded attention get to him. She was beautiful in her open-back pink dress and her hair up in elegant curls. Her brown eyes would look into his and Anakin would have the biggest urge to kiss her. Kiss her long and deep.

After several songs Padme had excused herself and steeling Sabe from Obi-Wan made her way to the ladies room. Anakin, dreamy and slightly flushed, made his way over to one of the refreshment tables.

"Finally!" Tru called. "Why is everyone always ignoring me?"

"You should've gotten a date man," Anakin said lightly, clapping Tru on the shoulder and pouring himself some punch. "Damn, Tru, she's so gorgeous!"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? Padme of course!"

"Oh I see. Well to each his own. I'm board and ditched so I'm not in the mood for your lover-boy drivel."

"Ah lighten up," Anakin laughed. "Have you seen Darra?"

"Yup. But she's ignoring me too. She's been dancing with Olin all this time."

Anakin groaned. "What does she SEE in him? I wonder what kind of crap he's been feeding her."

* * *

Darra was having a good time. Ferus was hot, nice, and smart. She really didn't understand why Anakin didn't like him. 'Most likely,' Darra decided, 'it's for the same reason he doesn't like Obi-Wan.' However she wished she could be having a better time. Ferus was going on about some psychological novel's author or something of the sort and Darra found her concentration wavering. She glanced over to where Anakin was standing with Try and wondered where Amidala had gotten to.

She didn't want to admit it but she would rather be dancing with Anakin then with Ferus. Ferus was great of course but he was no Anakin. 'Maybe I'll ask him for a dance later,' Darra decided and returned her attention to Ferus with a mission to change the subject to something more interesting.

* * *

"Oh this atmosphere is definitely quite rejuvenating. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Windu?" Principle Palpatine asked as he and Mr. Windu made rounds around the dancing students. "It's always such a pleasure to see our students enjoying themselves here. That is why I agree to chaperone when I can," Palpatine added with a sugary smile.

"Perhaps, but kids these days have no decency like in my days here. Ha! Not only do they not have decency but they lack class and style," Mr. Windu disagreed passionately. "The way people dance these days."

"Oh I am sure you are over exaggerating," Palpatine drawled.

"With all due respect, Principle Palpatine, if you call that decent…" Mace motioned to where Aayla was dancing with her back to Quinlan, her hips grinding against his in a rhythmic motion. Quinlan's hands were moving along her body, traveling to rather inappropriate areas.

"Oh, my…" Palpatine said shaking his head.

Mace put on his tough face and marched toward Aayla and Quin. "Hey, kid!" Mace shouted at Quin. "Stop fondling her and acquire some sense of decency." With a huff Mace Windu marched away leaving Aayla and Quin to snicker behind his back.

"Awful is it not?" Yoda said, coming up to Windu's side. "Maybe right you are, Mr Windu. Have the PE teacher's job you should." Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "In my day, teach ball dancing in Physical Education they did. Teach these children proper dancing you could."

"Pardon me, Mr. Yoda," Mace said slowly. "But I don't know ball room dancing that well so I couldn't possible teach them that."

"A problem, that is not!" Yoda announced almost proudly. "Teach you I could. Be your partner for demonstrations I could too."

For a moment Mace's eyes widened, then regaining control of himself he said with a fake smile, "I think I'll go and dance." Mace stumbled onto the dance floor and tried to roll his hips in an imitation of some of the students near him.

"Strange, Mr. Windu can be," Yoda muttered to himself. "Counseling he may need. Meditate during yoga on this I will."

* * *

"I'm board," complained Ventress, tapping her long nails on the tabletop.

"We could dance," Maul said suggestively.

"You touch me and I kill you," she hissed.

"I can't believe they ditched us," Bruck muttered, referring to Dooku, Xanatos, and GG. Dooku Jr. had scored a date with the librarian's helper, not to mention most likely the future librarian. Xanatos, because of his dashing looks had attracted a sexy blonde girl and had gone off to dance. GG had stalked after Shaak Ti until she was forced to hide from him in the bathroom. Maul and Ventress had bet on how much time it would take until GG actually dared to go inside the girls bathroom.

"You know we don't need them," Maul sneered, his eyes fixed on the spot where Obi-Wan, Ferus, and a few of their friends from the Super Quiz team had gathered and where obviously engrossed in some conversation. "We can have our own fun."

Ventress and Bruck exchanged looks. Ventress fingered the beads lining the low cut of her black dress. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

_**"Anakin and I," Padme started carefully. "We don't suit each other do we?" **_

Sabe squinted, confused. "Why not?"

Padme sighed inwardly. This wasn't going to be so easy. "Well we are so different."

"And?"

"And I romantic relationship, or anything like it, between us would be socially unacceptable."

"Since when has that bothered you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Have you ever been to one of the tropical islands?" Padme asked, leaning over the back railing of the bleachers that stood overlooking the football field. **_

"No. I, ah, I don't get to travel much. But I suppose I'd like to go one day. Have you ever been to one?"

"My parents use to always take me and my sister to some warm beachside resort when I was younger. We'd swim out in the ocean, or walk through the forest and listen to the birds sing. We'd always go to the beach to watch the sunset and lie in the warm sand."

"I hate sand," Anakin remarked contemplatively. "It's rough, irritating, and it gets everywhere."


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE/ANNOUNCEMENT**!  
_  
(If you began reading this story after 2/24/07 this does not apply to you)_

_**Ok everyone, I have decided after quite some consideration, that I need to make a change with one of my characters – Dooku. I realized that my re-interpretation of his is rather of and I have tied my hands where ir comes to a possible Prequal. For the sake of accuracy, and since Dooku has made very few appearances, I've decided to make some changes in the character. So far he has been assumed to be a re-incarnate of the Dooku in the movies. Now if you are to go you'd see that Dokoku's name, except in dialogue, I followed by "Jr" Now the Dooku you have seen so far will go as "Dooku Jr." To answer some question I know you have: What about the Count Dooku from the movies? Dooku from the movies will still be in the fic and he will be mentioned in this update. Who is Dooku Jr. then? That will be explained in this update. I know this change kinda throws things off balance for a bit but jut trust me…it'll work better this way.**_

* * *

The Gang had its own structure in rank. Dooku Jr, referred to by his "friends" as simply Dooku, was the son of a political radical and rumored owner of an illegal cooperation – Count Dooku, better known as Tyranus. Tyranus was born an English count by inheritance and had forced all those he met, after his move to the United States, to recognize the title. After getting involved in some underhanded organizations and shadowy political parties Count Dooku had excepted a pen name of sorts – Tyranus. Seeing as Dooku Jr. had the most influence through family ties, not to mention intelligence, out of the gang members, he was recognized as the leader of the gang. 

Maul and Ventress had the most appeal to Dooku Jr, who chose his followers carefully. Ventress had a merciless cruel streak about her and a strange attraction to Dooku as she was, so far, the only girl who could meet his standards. Maul was the rough-and-tough kind who listened to hard rock, seemed to live of bear and drugs, and rarely went home before his guardians were asleep. If Ventress had the creative torture ideas, Maul was the one who could always enforce them.

Xanatos, a rank below Ventress and Maul, had started out as a good looking rich boy. His father had gone through a rough stage due to his drinking problem. Xanatos, to avoid being home and have an excuse for doing so, had then joined the fencing team, encouraged by Qui-Gon Jinn. However the social circle he found himself in was not pleasing and to release his anger and frustration Xanatos had turned to the Gang and their activities. Despite his position as captain Xanatos suddenly started skipping practices and making excuses not to go to meets. His father, influenced by someone, though Xanatos didn't find out who until much later, had told his son things about Qui-Gon Jinn and the team that made the boy doubt everything that had to do with Jinn and the team. Finally overhearing a heated conversation between his father and Jinn, as well as later being told that Jinn had insulted his father, Xanatos left the fencing team and had joined the Gang.

Bruck had been a Middle School bully. Loud and in everyone's way the boy liked to pick on everyone who couldn't stand up to him, or simply chose not to. He was big and buff, mostly interested in the moment's fun rather then any big scheme. Xanatos had been his ticket into the Gang. The gang was too well know as a terroristic force around Temple High to allow the average low class bully into their midst. Xanatos, however, had pushed for Bruck's acceptance and finally, after several tests, the handsome new Gang member was assigned Bruck as his protégé.

GG, as the newest, had no rank yet. Weather he would surpass Xanatos and Bruck by rank was yet to be decided. It was only decidedly obvious that Dooku Jr. was pleased with him and so was Palpatine – for the moment at any rate.

* * *

"Padme, is something wrong?" Sabe asked, slightly concerned by how flushed Padme looked. 

"Oh no, no, nothing's wrong," Padme assured her cousin, turning to the mirror and starting to apply touches of make up that had been smeared off.

"Then why did you drag me here?" Sabe asked, only slightly annoyed.

"I…well…" Padme hesitated. She wasn't sure why she had this urge to speak with Sabe. All she knew was that there was something about Anakin Skywalker that made everything inside her burn. It was a feeling that made her feel guilty. She shouldn't be feeling this way because… because she wasn't suppose to feel this way about him ot anyone, for anyone for that matter, except for the guy she was currently engaged in a romantic courtship with. Anakin made her feel this strange burning and act in this unpredictable way which worried her. What did he want anyways? They were so different. Anakin was so natural, so simple while she was… What was she? This boy made her question everything. That's why she needed to talk to Sabe. She needed her cousin to talk some sense into her so she could regain her previous calm and control. "Anakin and I," Padme started carefully. "We don't suit each other do we?"

Sabe squinted, confused. "Why not?"

Padme sighed inwardly. This wasn't going to be so easy. "Well we are so different."

"And?"

"And I romantic relationship, or anything like it, between us would be socially unacceptable."

"Since when has that bothered you?" Sabe asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"My position on the Student Council means a lot to me and besides a guy like Anakin would have…expectations."

"Umm…ok…honestly, Padme, Anakin seems like a decent boy to me."

"Sabe, you aren't helping," Padme said shaking her head. "I am trying to be serious."

"So am I! Padme he's a nice boy and he's obviously crazy about you."

"You think so?" Padme blushed a little.

Sabe nodded. "If you don't believe me I'm sure that—"

"No, no, I believe you. I'm just not sure if I should indulge his interests."

"Why not?" Sabe sounded exasperated. "He's cute, smart, nice…"

"You're really no help," Padme said laughing. "I better go before Anakin goes looking for me."

* * *

Anakin, seeing that Padme and Sabe had emerged from the girls bathroom, made his way toward Padme and invited her to go outside with him for "a breath of fresh air." 

"Have you ever been to one of the tropical islands?" Padme asked, leaning over the back railing of the bleachers that stood overlooking the football field.

"No. I, ah, I don't get to travel much. But I suppose I'd like to go one day. Have you ever been to one?"

"My parents use to always take me and my sister to some warm beachside resort when I was younger. We'd swim out in the ocean, or walk through the forest and listen to the birds sing. We'd always go to the beach to watch the sunset and lie in the warm sand."

"I hate sand," Anakin remarked contemplatively. "It's rough, irritating, and it gets everywhere."

Padme laughed. "It really isn't that bad, Anakin."

He smiled at her and reached out to touch her hand. "Possible," Anakin murmured, not really registering what he was saying. Feeling braver since Padme didn't push him away, Anakin let go of her hand and touched her open back, flattening his palm against her skin so he could gain as much contact as possible.

Padme looked up at him, Anakin stared deeply into her eyes, praying that she felt even half of what he did. He leaned in slowly, his eyelids fluttering shut as his lips touched hers. The response came immediately, almost as if she had been expecting him to kiss her.

For several moments the world stopped existing. Then there was a rush of cool air and Padme was stepping away from him. "I shouldn't have done that," Padme said quietly, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized, blushing.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_Quinlan's fun was just about to start as he began working on Aayla's bra slip when the door swung open. "What the hell are you two doing here?" a rather embarrassed and annoyed Obi-Wan asked incredulously from the doorway. _**

"Hello to you too. Well at least you're not Mr. Windu."

"Right…"

"Do you mind Obi-Wan? I'm kinda busy here…"

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**"Hey, you! Let her go!" **_

The call rang out across the empty parking lot like an alarm blare. Dave looked up but didn't let go of Siri. "What do you want, Sissy-Wan?"

Siri looked around to see Obi-Wan standing a few feet away from them. "Your timing is impeccable," she told him with a week smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"Be careful with those things!" Ventress hissed menacingly at the two boys creeping behind her. "It's all clear," she said finally.

"Which car's are theirs?"

"That's Nerdy-Wan's Ford right there," Bruck sniggered, shaking up the spray paint can in his hand.

"I think Olin's is that red one."

"That's not even his," Ventress spat. "It's his daddy's!"

Maul and Bruck sniggered and moved toward the cars with sloppy smiles of immature excitement on their faces.

* * *

"…and that's why I am against their activities," Ferus finished, waving his arms in the air ardently.

Obi-Wan, his arms folded over his chest, simply shrugged. "I think we should be respectful of all people and their activities as long as they are not destructive ones."

"But it's not natural!"

"Define natural for me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this thrilling conversation boys," Darra butted in, glancing at Ferus with annoyance. "But are you going to ask me to dance, Ferus, or are we going to stand around talking about homos all night?"

Ferus turned and smiled at her. "Ah, yes of course." He took Darra by the hand and, excusing himself to the group, led her out to the dance floor.

Obi-Wan, noticing that many eyes were on him, made his excuses quickly and went off the find Quin. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was aware of not being in such a great mood.

* * *

Quinlan Vos was having a great time. Aayla had somehow managed to match the color of her dress to the color of her hair and boy did she look hot. Quinlan simply couldn't wait to be alone with her.

Of course, seeing as he was Quinlan, known as one of the biggest womanizers of Temple High, he was finally able to lure Aayla into a small supply room.

His fun was just about to start working on Aayla's bra slip when the door swung open. "What the hell are you two doing here?" a rather embarrassed and annoyed Obi-Wan asked incredulously from the doorway.

"Hello to you too. Well at least you're not Mr. Windu."

"Right…"

"Do you mind Obi-Wan? I'm kinda busy here…" he looked over at Aayla with a promising look that made Obi-Wan utter a gagging noise and turn away, while Aayla seemed rather pleased and was licking her lips as she looked up at Quinlan.

"Believe me, Quin. I'm not interested in your sexual pursuits or activities. Had I known I wouldn't have gone looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me? Really, Obi-Wan, you should go get some lovin' from Sabe and stop being so uptight."

"I'm not uptight! I don't even know what that means…" Obi-Wan was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable in the given situation. Why did he go looking for Quinlan in the first place? "Why'd you give Skywalkerr?" he blurted out suddenly.

Quinlan looked confused. "Well, maybe because I'm going in a limo and he really needed a ride."

"Nether of his parents have cars?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.

"Mom has a Volkswagen. But, damn, Obi-Wan, a car like that would be hugely embarrassing. Why do you even care? If you had wanted my pimp ride you could have asked too you know."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Never mind, Quin. I don't want your pimp ride."

"Now can you please leave and let us finish?"

"Sure…do you know where Siri is?"

"Last I saw her she was headed outside with her date."

"Alright thanks," Obi-Wan mumbled, running a nervous hand through his hair and made his way through the crowd toward the parking lot.

* * *

The look with which Bail asked her to dance made Padme rather suspicious and almost uncomfortable. Utilizing her best diplomatic skills she smiled at him sweetly and let him spin her around for a while, waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Are you having fun?" Bail asked finally.

She met his dark eyes and answered truthfully. "Yes, I'm having a good time. You?"

"Lovely." There was some sarcastic tint in his voice that Padme found disconcerting. "So you fancy Anakin?"

Padme blinked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Padme. You know what I mean."

"Bail, there is nothing between me and Anakin. He's just a nice boy who wanted to go with me to the dance."

"And you agreed. Does it follow then that you wanted to go with him?"

"Well I certainly wasn't against it. Bail, what exactly are you getting at?"

"Padme, I think I've been dropping you enough hints. I think it's time you gave me an answer."

"An answer? Bail, I think you're jumping to conclusions here."

"Well you should really do some considering here, Padme. What lies between us means a lot to me. I thought it meant a lot to you."

Padme frowned. This conversation was going in a very despicable direction. What was Bail talking about? It was almost like he thought that they were actually… "Bail! What is there between us that I seem to be tarnishing? Do explain because you're starting to confuse me."

"What do you mean what is there between us? Are you saying that your feelings for me have changed?"

"My 'feelings' for you have not changed. What has is your state of sanity." Padme pulled out of Bail's hold and marched determinately away toward Anakin who was leaning casually against one of the walls with a cup in hand and talking to some Chinese guy.

Bail shook his head as he watched her walk away. "Breha was right," he muttered desolately and stalked away from the dance floor.

* * *

"Dave, why are we out here?" Siri asked as Dave led her out into the chilly bleak parking lot.

"I wanted some alone time with you," Dave said in a husky voice. "You know you look amazing tonight." He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Umm, thank you," Siri said, shifting awkwardly in Dave's grasp.

He smiled at her sweetly and then dropped his head to kiss her neck. Siri let out a little gasp. Dave was good looking with his brown hair and emerald eyes and that basketball-player height of his. But she barely knew him. For all that they had been dancing all evening they had barely said anything significant to each other.

"Dave, maybe we're going a little too fast. You know?"

Dave lifted his head up a little to peer into her eyes while his hand toyed with the straps of her dress. "We can go to my car if you're shy."

"No this has nothing to do with where we are. It's just too fast." She shrugged him off her.

The basketball captain who towered above her didn't look pleased. "You don't like guys or something?"

It took Siri a while to understand what he meant. Then her eyes went wide. "Look I like the direction in which you're going I just don't like the speed. I barely know you, Dave. And I don't like shallow relationships. It's really a waist of time to commit yourself to one of those."

Dave sighed dramatically. "What would you like to know?"

"I…I don't know but a lot of things…What do I like to do? What are your goals?"

"Easy. I like hot girls and my priority goal right now is to get through to you."

A heavy disappointment started to settle over her and she stared at Dave with disbelieving eyes. But she wasn't giving in without a fight. "What about basketball?"

"Come one everyone knows being a sports star is the best way to get chicks."

"I can't believe this…" Siri mutter, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm leaving," she declared and spun on her heal with the intention to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, Pretty!" Dave grabbed her around the waist and spinning her around crushed her lips with his. She struggled against him, feeling disgusting and a little fearful of his intentions.

"Hey, you! Let her go!"

The call rang out across the empty parking lot like an alarm blare. Dave looked up but didn't let go of Siri. "What do you want, Sissy-Wan?"

Siri looked around to see Obi-Wan standing a few feet away from them. "Your timing is impeccable," she told him with a week smile.

Obi-Wan gave her a reassuring nod and took a step forward. "I suggest you let her go," Obi-Wan said, his tone restrained.

"I say you leave before I punch your lights out." Dave shoved Siri aside and stalked toward Obi-Wan.

"I don't recall asking for a fight," Obi-Wan replied calmly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well you're gonna get one." And he sure did.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

_**"Looks like Kenobi was good at dodge ball back in Jr High," Anakin commented lightly as he watched Obi-Wan dodged another punch. **_

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Padme asked from behind.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Anakin answered with a grin.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Siri had made her way over to Obi-Wan. She looked at him, unsure of what to say. She finally settled on a simple, "Thanks." **_

"Uh…your welcome? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Her eyes. She had such beautiful blue eyes. Obi-Wan wondered why he had never noticed them before. They were the magical blue of a glacier, yet, at the same time, infinitely warm. A soft lock of light blonde hair fell out of her bun, brushing lightly over her cheek. Obi-Wan reached out and gently tucked it away behind her ear. Snap out of it, Kenobi, he reprimanded himself at the surprised look in Siri's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! **Obsessed Jedi Master**, is answer to your concern -- I know that Aayla is a Twi'lek. I think I mentioned this in the notes in the first chapter (at least I hope I did) but in order to fit all the characters into our world I've had to convert other species into humans. Therefore, yes, Aayla has hair -- blue hair to match her skin color in canon.

* * *

Anakin leaned against the wall with a cup of fruit punch in hand. Tru was talking about something or other but Anakin wasn't very interested. After all, Padme was so much more interesting. One moment she was dancing with Bail, gliding across the floor so lightly and gracefully so that it looked like she was floating, and the next she was walking briskly in his direction. He straightened, completely ignoring Tru's protests off "hey I'm not done yet!" and walked toward her. 

"Padme," he said with a smile, taking her by the hand.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry…but I think I'm going to go home."

"W-what?" Anakin stared at her, his mind racing, wondering what he could have done so terribly wrong. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's not you, Anakin, it's me…I just…have some things I need to sort out. I'm sorry. You don't have to go."

Anakin shook is head. "No, no. I have no reason to stay if you don't."

"What about me?" Tru protested from the side.

Anakin ignored him. "Unless you don't want me to…"

"Oh, no, I'd love for you to take me home, I just didn't want to ruin your night any more then I already am."

"You're not," Anakin reassured her, floundering a little as he struggled to keep his disappointment under control.

"Alright," she smiled at him. "I suppose you wanna say goodbye to your friends.

Anakin shrugged. "Bye, Tru!" he called over his shoulder. "Tell Darra I said 'see ya later.'"

"Gee, thatks for ditching me," Tru called back, but didn't make any other protests knowing that they would be useless.

Anakin and Padme linked arms and made their way out of the gym. A slow song started to play and Anakin groaned inwardly. _I wonder if she'll dance one last song with me…_ He glanced over at Padme who looked rather preoccupied with her thoughts. _Nah…I really shouldn't push my luck._

The air was cool and a little refreshing. Anakin felt all hot inside from being so close to Padme so he was thankful for the cool off.

Anakin didn't notice the commotion until they were only a short distance away. "Damn, who's drunk already?" he wondered to himself.

"What?" Padme asked, startled out of her musings. She noticed the disturbance and looked at Anakin questioningly. "What's going on over there?"

"I don't know… You mind if we take a look?"

Padme shrugged, trailing behind a curious Anakin who seemed to be drawn relentlessly toward the spot. When Anakin finally made out the scene he almost laughed. There was that big goon – Dave or whatever his name was – swinging punches and trying to tackle a much shorter Obi-Wan. To Anakin's surprise, Kenobi wasn't doing badly at all. He wasn't exactly scoring any points but he wasn't getting beat up ether. _Interesting…the kid's worth something after all. Though why the hell he isn't trying to fight back is beyond me._ It took him a moment to notice Siri. She was standing somewhat to the side, seeming unsure what to do and looking beyond frustrated. Anakin almost laughed. In any other situation Siri most likely would have been trying to get the two boys separated as best she could. Tonight, however, Siri wasn't dressed ideally for a fight.

"Looks like Kenobi was good at dodge ball back in Jr High," Anakin commented lightly as he watched Obi-Wan dodged another punch.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Padme asked from behind.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Anakin answered with a grin. He walked up behind Dave and kicked him in the shin. The jock shouted in surprise as he topped over and fell to the concrete. Obi-Wan backed away quickly. Dave jumped to his feet and whirled to get a good go at Anakin. But a well placed punch to the face sent him down to the ground clutching his nose. "Party's over boys!" Anakin announced with a smirk, very proud of himself.

"I had him you know…" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Uh-hu, sure. You ever heard of fighting back?"

Obi-Wan muttered something incoherent.

Dave scrambled to his feat and backed away quickly from Anakin. "You'll pay for this, Skywalker."

"Whatever you say, Davy!" Anakin shouted after him gleefully.

Siri had made her way over to Obi-Wan. She looked at him, unsure of what to say. She finally settled on a simple, "Thanks."

"Uh…your welcome? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Her eyes. She had such beautiful blue eyes. Obi-Wan wondered why he had never noticed them before. They were the magical blue of a glacier, yet, at the same time, infinitely warm. A soft lock of light blonde hair fell out of her bun, brushing lightly over her cheek. Obi-Wan reached out and gently tucked it away behind her ear. _Snap out of it, Kenobi_, he reprimanded himself at the surprised look in Siri's eyes.

"So is everyone alright?" Anakin asked cheerfully.

Siri nodded, giving the blond a small smile.

"What happened, Siri?" Anakin asked, genuinely concerned.

"Dave and I…had a falling out," she replied carefully.

"You don't have a ride do you?"

Siri shook her head. "No I guess not." She was trying to smile it off.

"I'll take you home if you want," Obi-Wan offered up… then smacked himself on the forehead. "No, wait, I can't. I have to think of Sabe…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Anakin won't mind taking Siri home, would you, Anakin?" Padme piped in.

Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan looked too happy about it but neither complained.

"I don't want to ruin the night for you or Sabe, Obi-Wan. I'll go with Anakin if he doesn't mind." She looked over at the blonde.

Anakin shrugged. "I guess it's fine."

They started walking toward Anakin's car, Obi-Wan not wanting to let go of Siri for as long as he could. Without warning, Padme stopped abruptly, making Anakin stumble backwards a few steps. "What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at Padme. "Yes?"

"Isn't that your car?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked over to where Padme was pointing. Obi-Wan's eyes wend wide and Anakin voiced the very thought passing through his head.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next Time on FACADES...**

_**"I did learn an important lesson that night," Obi-Wan declared finally, "Never let Skywalker drive."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"Because the kid obviously has a death wish."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Anakin grinned and twirled his saber. "Now don't think I'm trying to be a hotshot—"**_

"Yes you are—"

"But I'm so ready to kick some butt!"


	14. Chapter 14

"So, how bad was your car banged up anyways?" Garen asked, slamming his locker shut.

Obi-Wan let out a soft groan, running both hands other his face. "Flat tires, vile language and crude graphite spray-painted all over. I don't even know what half of the words mean, except that its something inappropriate. They messed with the engine too…you wouldn't imagine the things that can be done with bubble gum…At least they didn't do any carving, I've seem that done before. I'm gonna be in for huge repairs as it is."

"Dang, that's no good."

"Tell me about it. I'm grounded for the next two weeks."

"You're grounded?" Garen asked bemusedly as he and Obi-Wan started for the lunch line. "But it wasn't you fault?"

"Yes, try telling my mom that. If Dad hadn't stepped in for me…"

Garen shook his head. Obi-Wan had never been close with his mother. She was a businesswoman. Most of the money that came in was his mother's earnings now that Qui-Gon coached more then fenced himself. She was always out of town on business trips and such. She was extremely demanding toward Obi-Wan, even more then Qui-Gon ever was. Their relationship had always been formal. Garen didn't know why and Obi-Wan didn't ether. "How'd you get home?"

"Skywalker. He drove all five of us home."

"Five?"

"Yes. Him, Padme, Sabe, Siri, and I."

"Why Siri?"

"You haven't heard yet?" Obi-Wan eyed Garen suspiciously.

The other boy shrugged, his attention focused on counting how much lunch money he had. "Nope."

"She had some problems with her date and…ah…Anakin offered to take her home."

"Mighty nice of him." Garen threw Obi-Wan a pizza package. Obi-Wan sniffed at it and made a face. Cafeteria food was anything but inviting.

"I did learn an important lesson that night," Obi-Wan declared finally, "Never let Skywalker drive."

"Why not?"

"Because the kid obviously has a death wish."

* * *

"My what?" Anakin asked, staring at Quinlan as though he had grown a second head. 

"Initiation."

Anakin's frown deepened. "Why the hell do I need an initiation?"

"It's just what we do. It sorta…evaluates your spot on the team depending on who you beat and who you loose to. Especially now that we don't have a captain…"

A light sparked in Anakin's eyes. "So the best fencer gets to be captain?"

"Not exactly. The decision on who'll be captain is a completely different thing. But, yes, skill is part of it, I suppose."

Anakin grinned and twirled his saber. "Now don't think I'm trying to be a hotshot—"

"Yes you are—"

"But I'm so ready to kick some butt!"

Aayla appeared behind Quinlan at that moment and draped her arms over his neck. "I heard something about butt."

Quinlan laughed. "I was informing Skywalker 'bout his initiation."

"Oh?" Aayla looked up at Anakin. "Good luck, sweetie, you'll need it. Siri and Obi-Wan are going to give you a heck of a hard time out there today."

Quinlan rolled his eyes. "What are the rest of us here for then, Aayla?"

She shrugged. "I'm here for the hot guys."

Anakin snickered and Quinlan was about to say something when Qui-Gon called them all to the center of the floor for a pre-practice pep talk. Anakin's eyes landed on Obi-Wan and he smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

There was no one on the team who would dare call Anakin a bad fencer. He was good, very good. A fact that Obi-Wan couldn't help but frown at. Anakin seemed to have it all: the natural talent, the love for the sport, Qui-Gon's attention… 

Obi-Wan had started to realize that the attention his father was giving to Anakin was vexing and almost annoying. Sure the boy was talented but couldn't Qui-Gon see the draw backs? Anakin was brash and cocky, all too confident in his own abilities. You could think the kid had been in the sport his whole life the way he acted. These weren't the kind of thoughts that should be indulged, Obi-Wan knew that, but he couldn't help some bitterness to pop up from time to time.

He watched from the side as Anakin took out Barris, then Aayla, and finally took a while with Siri. She wasn't going easy on him one bit. Obi-Wan smiled, watching her as she twisted and turned, avoiding Anakin's aggressive attacks. Obi-Wan liked to watch her fence. There was elegance there, a kind of grace. She was dangerous; he had known that since he first crossed sabers with her freshmen year. He liked her for it; fencing was something complete otherworldly when Siri went at it. Freshman year had been the first time he had become infatuated with a girl. Siri had been a mystery then, a beautiful mystery at that. But he had been forced to forsake his feelings to be able to concentrate on his classes and all the other things that he had to do. The term "love life" simply didn't exist for him, it still didn't. He had never suffered from it since he had given up his initial infatuation for Siri. Had he become immune to girls?

Obi-Wan's musings were cut short by the abrupt ending of the duel. Cheers went up from his teammates as Anakin, in a brilliant move, had managed to disarm Siri, effectively winning the duel.

"Ok, so he's more then good, he's great," Obi-Wan muttered to himself as Quinlan and the girls ran out onto the mat to deliver congratulations.

Qui-Gon was smiling broadly. "Alright, Anakin, go take a nice long break. Aayla, Barris, run through forms. Quinlan, Obi-Wan, I want you two sparring. Lets level out the field a little for your duels with Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked over to see Anakin smiling smugly at him. _So sure of himself…brat._ Obi-Wan looked away to face Quinlan. "You wanna try beating him form me?" he asked.

Quinlan grinned. "Scared?"

"If I had pride to loose in this I would be. As it happens to be, I don't."

"Alright, alright. Save me the 'recognition of self worth' speech would you?"

"Yea, right…lets spar."

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_Qui-Gon looked from one boy to the other and then to the rest of the team stood against the wall. He smiled inwardly at their attentive expressions. "Alright, gentlemen, this is the last duel of the night…" Qui-Gon started, returning his attention to the pair._**

**_"Alright, ladies," Quinlan said quietly. "Place your bets."_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Anakin winced and ducked as a bear can went flying at his head through a window of one the houses lining the alley. The blonde chased after his errant skateboard, grabbed it, and ducked into the adjoining alleyway in an attempt to avoid trouble. Anakin looked around to try to estimate where he should turn from here to get back on track.  
_  
Oh, hell, not good. I'm on THEIR territory.**


	15. Chapter 15

They stood at the center of the floor, sabers crossed and touching lightly. The rest of the team stood off to the side, waiting and watching – it promised to be quite a duel. So far Anakin had been able to overcome all his opponents and not with too much difficulty at that –though Siri and Quinlan were a challenge, Anakin would admit. But, regardless, Obi-Wan was their best. Then there was the simple excitement of two people obviously at odds with each other locked in a duel. A worthy show for sure.

Obi-Wan seemed relaxed, his usual defensive position gave away no strain or excitement that he might be feeling. Anakin was poised, ready to spring at the go signal. Their eyes were locked on each other as they faced off. It was a mutual dislike turned into rivalry.

Qui-Gon looked from one boy to the other and then to the rest of the team stood against the wall. He smiled inwardly at their attentive expressions. "Alright, gentlemen, this is the last duel of the night…" Qui-Gon started, returning his attention to the pair.

"Alright, ladies," Quinlan said quietly. "Place your bets."

"I say twenty for Anakin," Aayla whispered back.

"Ten for Anakin," Barriss put in.

Quinlan looked over at Siri. She looked back questioningly. Quin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sir. They're about to start. Just put in a bet."

"Alright, put me down for fifteen for Obi-Wan."

"Alright, and I'll chip in with a ten for Skywalker."

The team turned their attention back to the mats.

Qui-Gon stepped back and waved his arm in a broad arch. "Fence!"

The pair moved, circling each other predatorily. Anakin attacked first, his saber slashing across at a downward angle. Obi-Wan parried and their sabers met with a distinct clanking noise. Anakin pressed on, executing a series of strategic jabs. Obi-Wan parried again, flicking Anakin's blade away.

The duel fell into a rhythm – Anakin attacking and Obi-Wan defending. It was a curious reflection of the way things had always been. Anakin had always barreled through, used to the fact that to get his way he would have to take whatever he faced by force, by his own enthusiasm and ruthlessness. Nothing had ever been simply given to him and he was ready to jump at any opportunity of one victory or another, determination pushing him forward. He defended himself when the need arose but he had long ago learned that coming out on top was never easy, and being passive would never get him there – not in his world. In his "relationship" with Obi-Wan he always welcomed a chance at pushing the boundaries, wondering at how far he had to go to break the rich-boy's calm. All is fair in love and war, and it had been an undeclared war since fifth grade when Obi-Wan had brought a top-line CD player to school and refused to let Anakin "explore" it.

Obi-Wan took a more passive approach. He knew his own worth, though knew well enough to not underestimate Anakin, or any other opponent. Cockiness could be costly and the same went for brashness. He had made his own mistakes, of course, and was reluctant to make them again. So he stuck the duel out, fencing or otherwise, defending himself and waiting for his opponent to make a costly mistake. He knew that his seeming indifference to Anakin's, or anyone else's, jibes was more frustrating then anything else he could do. So, the supposed strategy was to wait until Anakin started making stupid mistakes out of frustration and then take advantage of those mistakes. Given, of course, that it was easier said than done.

They spun around the mats, sabers clashing dangerously between them. Anakin caught Obi-Wan in a saber lock with their arms high above their heads. "I admit…you're not easy," Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan pulled his saber away and swung low then high again. Anakin parried both, putting them back in their original saber lock. "I could say the same thing," Obi-Wan answered. He pushed Anakin's saber to the said and spun away, ducking instinctually half way through the spin to avoid the blade coming at him at chest level.

Obi-Wan realized too late that the spin had been slightly too wind and he was now pushed much closer to the edge of the mat then he had planned. If he had been fencing anyone else it wouldn't have been such a problem. But Anakin was taller, broader in shoulders, and a lot more skilled then the average opponent. Not to mention that he had the seeming upper hand. Now Obi-Wan wished he hadn't allowed Anakin to gain so much leverage.

_Nothing overly complicated, Obi-Wan told himself, if possible…_ There were a couple things he could do, after all. Obi-Wan spun, switching his saber from hand to hand as he spun in a spinning version of the Nine Zone Hit drill. The move was mainly meant for throwing an opponent off balance. This way all nine main hit zones were targeted, putting the opponent on an instinctive defensive. The spinning was meant to make targeting more difficult, seeing as how hits to the back were not allowed. _Thank God for league rules_, Obi-Wan decided.

Anakin took a couple of steps back, slightly taken aback. He gave another step, allowing Obi-Wan to advance, as a solution came to him. With a quick move, Anakin thrust his saber to collide with Obi-Wan's, his timing perfect. Normally, such little force would have barely jarred Obi-Wan's arm but at the moment his saber was held in a loose grip as the nature of the move required. There was a collective gasp from the team as the weapon flew out of Obi-Wan's grasp,

Obi-Wan dropped and rolled in the general direction of his saber. He grabbed the weapon, stumbling hurriedly to his feat, only to discover himself in a satiation similar to the one he had just gotten out of. Well then it was time for something extreme.

Obi-Wan moved several steps to the side, toward the bleachers. Anakin followed him, a smirk forming on his features as he saw a way for victory. Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to back him up until he was only a few short feet in front of the bleachers. Obi-Wan breathed in steadily before jumping as far and high as he could backwards. He backed up a few levels higher, ending up on the fifth step of the bleachers.

Anakin stared in astonishment at his adversary. Was that kind of thing even ALLOWED?

"It is over, Anakin. I have the high ground," Obi-Wan proclaimed, spreading his arms out, a triumphant smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, I don't think so," Anakin muttered. He jumped to the first level of the bleachers and followed Obi-Wan up.

_Idiot_, Obi-Wan thought, shaking his head. He used his higher position to overpower Anakin. Anakin was forced to move downward. Obi-Wan increased the pressure in his attack knocking the blonde off balance. Anakin stumbled and toppled off the bleachers, landing on his back.

Obi-Wan jumped down after him and kicked the saber out of Anakin's hand, placing the tip of his own at the blonde's throat. "Touché."

Cheers exploded from the side of the training room, the team sincerely impressed with the duel, as well as the spectacular ending. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's saber to the side and got to his feet. The blonde rubbed the shoulder that had taken much of the impact when he hit the mat. "Good duel," Anakin admitted reluctantly.

Obi-Wan paused. "You too," he said finally.

Qui-Gon and the rest of the team made their way toward the pair. The team made a half circle around the two as Qui-Gon faced Obi-Wan and Anakin, arms folded across his chest. "A most impressive finish," Qui-Gon started with an amused smile.

Obi-Wan smiled contently and Siri gave her teammates meaningful glanced which reminded them that they all owed her money.

"However," the coach continued, "I must call a draw."

"What?"

"Really?"

Obi-Wan looked incredulous and Anakin adopted a more self-assumed stance.

"Remember, Obi-Wan, as impressive as some of these tricks are they will not be acceptable at any tournaments. You all did well today, Team. You're dismissed for the day."

Excited chatter broke out among the team members as everyone headed toward the locker rooms. Siri walked to Obi-Wan's side. "He is right you know."

"Yea…but I didn't lose that one."

Siri placed a hand on his shoulder. "He never said you did." She smiled warmly at him before walking away.

* * *

Anakin never understood why My Chemical Romance was considered "the emo band." After all, if one was to consider the matter, most rock bands were emo. The word emo was too loosely used, Anakin had decided. He'd already been called emo once this year. If it hadn't been on school campus there would have been a hell of a face beating. People really needed to learn to keep their immature opinions to themselves.

Anakin looked down at the new Ipod in his hand and stuck it into his pocket. It had taken his last pay check in its entirety and some more to pay for the Ipod. It would put his savings for a motorbike a couple hundred or so bucks back but nothing could be done about that, it was embarrassing to carry a CD player around when everyone else had the latest Ipod model.

Work was getting strenuous now. After Anakin joined the team, practices started cutting into his work time. There simply weren't enough hours in the day to allow for school, work, practice, and homework. There was no way he could find a job only for the weekends. Soon he would have to go for other options. _Well, I'm good at fixing things, after all._

Anakin maneuvered his skateboard onto the narrow sidewalk of his neighborhood and slowed down considerably in order to roll up his headphones and tuck them away with the Ipod into a deep pocket of his jeans. It wouldn't be smart to go around flaunting expensive things in this neighborhood if one wanted to get home without incident.

The blonde looked down at his wristwatch. _9:20? Mom's gonna kill me! Hell, I knew I should have told her I was working late today…_ There was no choice. He would have to take the alleys. Anakin turned his skateboard to the left and started down one of the grungy, unlit alleys. Most likely not smart to go this way, but it was a short cut.

_Trash pile ahead! Jump?_

Anakin increased his speed, riding his skateboard up a wooden ramp-like plank preceding the pile of trash bags. At the end of the plank, Anakin jumped, flipping his skateboard upwards and catching it in one hand mid-jump. Anakin loved the airborne moments best. This was the closest he'd ever get to flying and Anakin always loved the idea of flying. Flying seemed like freedom.

Anakin dropped his skateboard to the ground and meant to land on it but miscalculated and landed short as the skateboard rolled forward, crashing through a pile of empty bottles and empty bear cans.

"Hey! Who the hell's back there?"

Anakin winced and ducked as a bear can went flying at his head through a window of one the houses lining the alley. The blonde chased after his errant skateboard, grabbed it, and ducked into the adjoining alleyway in an attempt to avoid trouble. Anakin looked around to try to estimate where he should turn from here to get back on track.

_Oh, hell, not good. I'm on THEIR territory. _

Before Anakin could figure out what to do a strong hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pushed into the brick wall in front of him.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

Grey-blie eyes filled up with a tender emotion, loosing their grey tint and becoming a perfect, full, happy blue as he met her crystal-blue eyes and fell into their eternal depths.

_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it seems like forever, and I will admit that it has been a long time, but my own Junior year of HS has been keeping me busy. However, the SAT results have come in and with a score over 2000 I think all the studying was worth it. Lol :) Anyways, I hope you can forgive me my RL digressions and I hope to settle into a more stable updating schedule once again. As for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and HAPPY HOLLIDAYS!_

* * *

Anakin hit the wall with a stifled "oof!" A sharp pain lanced through his left wrist and his subconscious mind noted the possibility of an injury.

Instincts kicked in quickly and the blonde spun around, grabbing his attacker by the hand and twisting the other boy's wrist sharply, making him cry out in pain. Anakin felt, more than saw, another attacker advancing on his left. Anakin hated fighting like this; it felt like his opponents were nothing but shadows. But life's reality had landed him in this neighborhood where survival and well being often depended on one's ability to adapt quickly to the unexpected.

Anakin spun on the spot and kicked his new attacker in the groin. Someone tried to sneak up behind the blonde and earned an elbow to the stomach for his trouble.

But despite the promising beginning Anakin new this was not going to end on his terms. Where the others may lack in skill they won in sheer force of numbers.

The whole situation couldn't possibly end well. _That's what I get for not paying attention._ The best case scenario was that he would be searched and his new IPod stolen from him. The worst case scenario…Anakin didn't really want to go there.

Although he had no involvement with ether of the petty gangs that stocked the neighborhood he knew it wouldn't matter. They all knew what side he lived on and therefore his appearance on their territory was still an intrusion. Besides, people fell under the influence of the gangs every day, who said he wasn't a new member of their archenemies?

Finally subdued and pinned against the wall by several people all at once, Anakin contemplated his possible fate. A bright light was shined in his eyes and he heard some kind of comment about being a "pretty boy."

"Come on, lets see what he's got on him," a voice sounded from beyond the light.

"Wait! Hold on a sec…I think I know him…"

_I'll be damned but I could swear I've heard that voice before…_

The light was lowered out of his eyes and a tall brunette boy with large dark eyes and a red bandana stepped in front of Anakin. "You wouldn't happen to be Anakin Skywalker would you?"

"Yea…"

A smile broke over the other boy's face. "You remember me don't you?"

Anakin cocked his head to the side. The boy did look familiar…"Kit? Kit from elementary school?"

"Yea, man! Hey, hey, let him go, you idiots, he's our man."

Slightly baffled, but not daring to argue, the lackeys holding him released their hold and backed away. Anakin launched himself at Kit and the two hugged happily. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Anakin shook his head bemusedly. He and Kit had gone to the same elementary school and had been friends since pre-school. By all rights they should have gone to the same Jr High but somehow Shmi was able to get Anakin a place at the uptown Jr High even though they were out of that district. Kit and Anakin had struggled to maintain contact over those first few years but by the time Freshman year of High School had ended they had lost touch completely. Anakin had gone to the uptown High School and Kit had continued in the downtown district, or as the uptown kids called it "The Trash Bin" seeing as how almost all the kids who attended schools in that district where from lower class.

Anakin had always hated the nickname, as well as the people who used it. Obi-Wan was the first person Anakin had heard the term from.

"You never struck me as a gang leader," Anakin remarked.

Kit laughed/ "You get by as you can. Not all of us where as lucky as you. But I see being an upland boy hasn't mellowed you out too much."

Anakin smiled, happy that Kit didn't hold a grudge because of Anakin's transfer to the other district. "I doubt anything can mellow me out, Kit. Listen, since you guys are done beating me up, I really need to get home 'cause my mom's gonna kill me if I don't."

"Alright. Hey, Anakin, call me, ok? You still have my number don't you?"

"Somewhere. If I can't find it I'll just come by." Now that he thought about it, Anakin felt bad. Kit only lived a few streets away. How had they managed to loose touch like this? Did attending Temple High instead of Sunny Plane change a person that much? Anakin shook himself mentally; these kinds of thoughts were unproductive. Kit and he would hang out, catch up, and everything would be alright again. Waving goodbye to Kit, Anakin jumped up on his skateboard and raced towards home.

* * *

Hate wasn't an emotion to be humored. It was a vile emotion that caused more harm than good. But Obi-Wan couldn't help but acknowledge that he hated math. Somewhere around Algebra 2 it stopped making sense. He had often heard hat math was all about logic. Obi-Wan liked to think of himself as a logical person but, alas, math simply didn't want be his friend.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and glared at the problem he was working on. This one simply didn't want to solve itself. His eyes flickered to the phone and his stomach did a funny sort of summersault. He really shouldn't concentrate. Now wasn't the time to be talking on the phone…especially to her.

_She's my friend, that's all. I can call a friend if I want to, can't I?_

Bad idea. VERY bad idea.

* * *

The moonlight spilled a long ribbon of blueish-silver light over the calm lake waters. The soft murmuring of the motor set to "cruise" was the only possibly intrusive sound on the scene., but even so it blended nicely into the background sound of gurgling water that splashed softly against the sides of the boat.

They sat quietly on the nose of the boat, staring out into the darkness of the far shore, nether daring to let their eyes meet. Obi-Wan wondered briefly what had taken hold of him to take the family boat out for an evening ride without asking permission, not to mention on a school night. But there was so much stress lately, so many things to think and worry about. Surely he deserved a vacation from being perfect for a night. And having Siri close made everything so much simpler, as though around her he could simply forget that there was a tomorrow. It had been her idea to take the boat out. His parents were both out of town; Qui-Gon at a fencing tournament and his mother away on business – as usual.

_What your parents don't know won't hurt them…or you._

Easier said than done, in Obi-Wan's opinion. But there was that twinkle of mischief in her eyes – the one that made them sparkle beautifully – and Obi-Wan couldn't find it in himself to tell her "no," not when he wanted to do the same as well, though he may never admit it.

He could feel her looking at him when she did, and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He had never felt this way before. No, correction, he had -- once. But that feeling had been buried, discarded and forgotten. It was never meant to resurface. And yet it was, luring and exquisite in its purity and wholeness.

Obi-Wan turned to looked at her and she smiled at him softly, her short blonde hair silverfish in the moonlight, just as it was golden under the sun. The gentle wind blew back several strands of her hair, and she half closed her eyes to savor the feeling of the breeze.

_She looks like an angel…_

Grey-blie eyes filled up with a tender emotion, loosing their grey tint and becoming a perfect, full, happy blue as he met her crystal-blue eyes and fell into their eternal depths.

_I'm going crazy, that's the only explanation. Somewhere along the way I've gone insane._

She reached for his hand and the soft touch of skin to skin burned like fire. Obi-Wan fought the instinct to pull his hand away, feeling everything inside of him sink into the moment, into the contact that was so foreign – frighteningly so – and yet so welcome.

What was he to do with this? What was he to say? He had no experience with these types of situations, these types of feelings. He was loosing control and..

…He loved it. It was disturbing, frightening, unusual…but it was the best thing he could ever imagine. He was so use to being in control of a situation, so use to being able to stifle his emotions and think critically and objectively, that this sudden loss of control, this whirlpool of sensation was too enjoyable to resist. It washed over him like a tidal wave and he had no desire to fight it.

"What are we doing, Obi-Wan?" Siri's voice was soft, eyes looking into his questioningly, depending on him for an answer.

What answer could he give her, though, when he had no idea what it was hat they were doing? All he knew was that nothing of the outside world existed in this moment. Only her eyes looking into his. Only the touch of her skin against his. Only the softness of her hair brushing against his cheek. Only her lips – pink, full, slightly parted – so close to his own.

His heartbeat filled the silence, a rapid pulse beating in his ears. Should he try to…?

"I don't know."

He hadn't even known that he had answered her until he heard his own voice speak the words.

She looked away from him, her hand sliding out of his, and the magic was gone. The surreal moment dissipating into the night.

"We should go back in. It's getting late."

The world focused in around him once again and Obi-Wan could feel reality crashing through him as he came down from whatever cloud he had been floating on. "You're right," he said evenly, nodding slightly. He got up and, jumping down to the steering wheal, cranked up the motor and turned the boat around toward shore.

* * *

**Teaser:**

**Nest Time on FACADES…**

**_"Obi-Wan, you're fencing second."_**

**_Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded for about three seconds before his expression went completely blank. "But, Coach, I always fence last. Besides isn't it…uh…not exactly prudent to allow the new addition to the team to fence the opponent's—"_**

**_"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cut him off firmly. "Damien will be fencing last for them. He always does, and you know why. You also know that your style is not right to fight him. We need a more aggressive fencer. That's Anakin.'_**

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_"Oh, this is no rooky star we are asking you to fence. Would you happen to remember a Urik Maul?"_**

**_Qui-Gon smiled cheerlessly. "Yes. Obi-Wan goes to school with his son, I think this family gets more brutal by the generation."_**

**_"Well, he wants a re-match." _**


	17. Chapter 17

The first competition was upon them, The early days of November were charged with excitement and anticipation. Posters were plastered over the entire school campus – throughout the halls, on the cafeteria door, and the gym walls. There was a pep rally on Friday, as was held every year, in celebration of the opening of the season.

"We're rivaling the football team for popularity here," Aayla laughed as the team waited at the bus stop for the bus that would take them to the meet.

"That's because our district is retarded," Anakin commented, swinging his bag back and forth. "While most schools adore their football and basketball teams, we get excited over the fencing season."

"That's 'cause fencing's awesome." Barriss put in.

"No, it's 'cause we're so cool," Quinlan objected. "And I think we're gonna be even more popular with this one on the team." Quinlan slapped Anakin's shoulder playfully. "Did you notice how all the chicks looked at you?"

Anakin gave him a lopsided grin. He really wished Padme found him as attractive as the over girls did. Not that he would ever tell Quinlan that. "I should have tried out for this team Freshman year,"

Obi-Wan looked over at him, started saying something, but finally deciding against it, reverted back to his conversation with Siri. At this point the bus pulled up and the team clambered in,

* * *

The stands were not packed, yet, rather crowded nonetheless; a few of the Temple High kids had come out to cheer the team on. Anakin looked around the brightly lit gym and the crowd of people on the bleachers. He was jittery with excitement. The blonde spun his saber around in anticipation, eyeing the other team wearily, So far he had only fenced his teammates, who's tactics he had come to know fairly well but this was completely different. Anakin glanced over at Qui-Gon and bit his lip. He wanted to make his coach proud, prove that he was worthy.

Anakin's gaze wondered over the rest of his team. Siri was warming up along with Barriss, Quinlan and Aayla were settled on the bench, their heads bent together as they discussed something quietly. Anakin noticed that Quin had his arm comfortably around Aayla's waist. He really had to wonder why they didn't just make it official already. Obi-Wan was sitting cross-legged next to the bench, running a hand gingerly along his saber. The copper-haired boy seemed to be deep in thought, though Anakin preferred the more mocking word choice of "meditation."

The other team had already gathered around their coach for a pre-meet pep talk. Anakin eyed the group appraisingly, wondering who he would get to fence. The girls went first and then the boys. Usually, the better fencers went last, but not always. Anakin had no clue as to where he stood in the lineup. Qui-Gon, to Anakin's genuine disappointment, had not made any announcements as to the evalution of the team members since Anakin's "initiation." The set up of the match possessed that sleek and professional feel, something that, Anakin admitted inwardly, was somewhat intimidating for a first-timer.

"Alright, Team, gather round," Qui-Gon called and the team formed a tight huddled around their coach. "Barriss, Aayla, Siri, you know your order – same as last season. Now, boys," Qui-Gon swept the three boys with a somewhat calculating look. "Quinlan, you're up first."

Quinlan grinned good-naturedly and saluted. Aayla giggled and flashed him a smile.

Qui-Gon ignored them. "Obi-Wan, you're fencing second."

Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded for about three seconds before his expression went completely blank. "But, Coach, I always fence last. Besides isn't it…uh…not exactly prudent to allow the new addition to the team to fence the opponent's—"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cut him off firmly. "Damien will be fencing last for them. He always does, and you know why. You also know that your style is not right to fight him. We need a more aggressive fencer. That's Anakin.'

Obi-Wan backed off. He knew that if he kept talking last seasons playoffs would be brought up and he didn't want to think about them. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a smug look. This was going to be interesting.

The two teams lined up in the center of the floor, each facing their partner. Then, after shaking hands, they once again split and returned to their respective side of the mat. Barriss was first to fence. She lost her match and the large score board read[bHome 1, Visitors 0[/b.

"Sorry, guys," Barriss apologized, almost cheerfully, as she returned from the mats. She settled onto the bench and began to brush her long, black hair that she had released from her ponytail

"Are you always this cheerful when you loose?" Anakin asked, giving her a look.

"Nope. But coach really should stop putting me against Megan Sloe. He knows they have her go first to throw us off."

Anakin smirked at her and turned his attention back to the matches. Aayla had just won her match against a short and agile blonde girl. She let her hair down and flicked it flirtatiously at an adoring group of boys in the stands. Finally, Siri, rolling her eyes, managed to push Aayla off of the mats and take her spot against her own opponent.

Aayla came bouncing back toward the bench. Anakin charged her, swept her up into a hug, and spun her around. She squealed happily and clung to his neck.

"Anakin Skywalker, unhand my woman!" Quinlan called from the other side of the bench where he was preparing to step out onto the matt.

Anakin gave Quinlan a smug grin and, giving Aayla a tickle, let the blue-haired beauty out of his arms. Aayla gave his arm a playful slap and a mock glare for making Quinlan jealous. She only succeeded in making Anakin laugh.

Siri lost her match and returned to the bench in a huff. Obi-Wan settled next to her and gave her a pensive look.

"What?" she snapped, turning to look at him.

"Calm, Siri, remember? It's just one match. There's no reason for getting mad."

"Easy for you to say, you always win."

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "You're exaggerating. No one always wins."

"Save me the dogma, Obi-Wan." She turned away from him.

"You just need to relax," he suggested softly.

"What I need is more practice."

Obi-Wan looked around nervously. A knot tied itself in his stomach, the words he was about to say caught in his throat, and suddenly he felt anxious and lightheaded. "Well…I could…I could help you. If you want of course."

Siri turned toward him with a much softer expression on her face. Something within her eyes danced with warm amusement. "I'd like that."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan won their matches and Anakin was the determining factor in whether the meet ended in a tie or a win for Temple High. Ayala and Barriss were cheering. Quinlan was trying to get Siri to place a bet on the outcome of the match. Qui-Gon patted Anakin's shoulder, gave him an encouraging smile, and pushing him lightly out onto the matt. Obi-Wan settled onto the bench, arms folded over his chest, and watched Anakin's match with a strange ostracized feeling. The fact that Anakin won the mach didn't make Obi-Wan dislike him any less.

* * *

Anakin was in a spectacular mood. His first meet could not have gone better. He had won, his team had won – life was good! Anakin couldn't understand why Obi-Wan was so withdrawn despite their victory. However, Anakin couldn't say he especially cared. Did anyone EVER know what was on Kenobi's mind?

"Anakin!"

Anakin whipped around at the sound of the melodic female voice. He found himself facing Padme who was wearing a simple, flowing. blue dress and had her hair up in a bun. "Padme…what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "You asked me to come. It's kind of hard to resist when you find a ticket stuck into your locker."

"Oh…well…" Anakin tried not to blush. He was also painfully aware of the fact that he was beggining to sport a rather dopy grin. "I, um, I didn't think you'd come."

"You promised me a soda."

Anakin had, in fact, promised her a soda. He was also aware that that was a rather lame reason for coming to a fencing match. However, despite weather that was a good thing or a bad thing, what was important was that Padme was here, now, and Anakin felt like the world was finally on his side. "Well, then, let's go get you that soda."

* * *

"Get in, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon told the copper-haired boy standing by the side of the car and watching Qui-Gon load the gear into the trunk.

Obi-Wan turned to slide into the backseat but stopped. "Dad?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

"How come Mom never comes to any of my – our – meets anymore?"

Qui-Gon sighed. The boy was bound to ask that question sooner or later and he partially wished that Obi-Wan would simply confront his mother about her lack of interest in her son's life. Because Qui-Gon really didn't know what answer to give him. He surely couldn't tell Obi-Wan the truth – his mother never wanted him in the first place. After all, that was why he had married Rose in the first place – to make sure that the child that she was neglecting didn't have to grow up like a lonely weed and so that he would know that he was loved. The child that Qui-Gon had come to love. "Your mother works a lot, Obi-Wan. Now that I have more time to offer she is trying to focus on her career. Someone has to bring in the money around here." He tried to smile but it was a rather pathetic attempt so he settled on placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan seemed to relax at the touch. "I'm sure your mother will come to the playoffs. After all, they are what really matters."

Obi-Wan nodded resignedly and climbed into the backseat of the car. Qui-Gon shut the trunk and made for the front of the Infinity but was halted by the sound of his name, shouted across the nearly empty parking lot. Qui-Gon quickly recognized the short stocky man hurrying toward him.

"Mr. Jinn! I was afraid I had missed you." The short man stopped right in front of Qui-Gon and took a nervous look around. "I'm Mr. Sa—"

"Sauves, NFA official. Yes, I remember you, Joseph."

The man broke out into a smile. "Good, good! Then you haven't forgotten your stardom days just yet."

"I remember them clearly. Therefore, I doubt you have sought me out for a session of small talk, Joseph."

"No, no, I am actually here on business. The NFA is holding several all-star showcase matches and they want you to participate."

"I haven't truly fenced in five years. I'm a high school coach. What makes you think that I would come back? Especially in order to upstage some poor kid whose dreams of glory are just starting to come true?"

"Oh, this is no rooky star we are asking you to fence. Would you happen to remember a Urik Maul?"

Qui-Gon smiled cheerlessly. "Yes. Obi-Wan goes to school with his son, I think this family gets more brutal by the generation."

"Well, he wants a re-match."

"You mean to tell me that he still holds a grudge over that championship five years ago?"

"Whatever it is, Qui-Gon, he wants a re-match. And the NFA thinks it's a good idea."

"I don't know, Joseph. When I said I was leaving for good, I meant it."

"Think about it, Qui-Gon. If you don't show up, it will seem as though you're scared."

"Joseph, you know I don't put much on rumors. I've always avoided the ego contest side of the industry."

"But you wouldn't want your resignation to be marred by the assumption that you ran away, would you?"

"I don't run away fro anything or anyone."

"Then why is this conversation taking so long?"

**

* * *

**

**TEASER**

**Next time on FACADES…**

"_**Sir, he has humiliated my father…again. You have said yourself that the man is a bother and I hate him. Hate him the way a proper son should hate the man who has brought harm or shame upon his family. And I can assure you, sir, that the threat he poses is not to myself or my family alone," Maul was saying in a controlled tone with only the slightest undercurrents of passion. **_

"_**And what might you wish from me, young Maul?" Palpatine asked in his trademark silky voice.**_

"_**Your support, sir."**_


	18. Chapter 18

"I almost feel like I have a father figure," Anakin commented to Tru and Darra who were following behind him as they made their way through the park toward the picnic area.

"Almost?" Tru asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well...he's not really my dad or anything close to that.." Anakin threw his backpack onto one of the picnic tables and dropped onto the bench, leaning back into a lounging position. "But he makes me feel special, I guess."

"So...he favors you?" Darra asked cautiously.

"Oh, Darra would you stop being so negative? Anakin isn't like us, he hasn't had the privilege of having two parents. I'm happy for you, Ani."

"Thanks, man. But don't call me Ani."

"Sorry."

"Oh! Qui-Gon is gonna fence this arch enemy of his in a couple of days. It's gotta be fantastic. I really wish I could see it." Anakin looked up wistfully

"Have they decided on captain yet?"

"No. I guess it's something that takes a while. I bet I'm one of the candidates but everyone says Obi-Wan has been vying for that position ever since Xanatos left the team."

Feeling that the conversation was headed in a fairly dangerous direction, Darra cleared her throat and commented off handedly, "We really should start studding for our SATs."

Tru laughed. "Why? We haven't even gotten to winter vacation yet. What's the point?"

Anakin tuned out of their argument and let his mind wonder to Padme. He dreamed of getting his spot as captain, of surprising her with his new position of superiority. Then he would lead the team to victory in state, maybe even in nationals. She and Qui-Gon would be so proud of him. Finally, he would have something to impress her with. She would smile at him beautifully and say-

"Anakin are you listening?"

Anakin sighed in annoyance as the image of Padme faded from before his eyes. "No, Darra, quite frankly I wasn't listening. I don't give a damn, you see? I'm so tired of the SAT and finals talk. Anyway, I'm gonna head home."

"What's wrong with him?" Darra asked, watching Anakin walk away from them.

"I bet he was day dreaming again," Tru admitted.

"About her?"

Tru looked down, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under Darra's gaze which was overflowing with all types of emotions that Tru didn't want to think about. "I think so."

* * *

"Canceled? What do you mean canceled, Ferus?" Obi-Wan was doing his best to keep his voice level. He had waned so badly to fly with Qui-Gon to watch the match with Maul. But he had stayed behind on his father's request so that he could be there for the next Super Quiz Team match. And now Ferus was saying that it was canceled.

"Well, postponed until next week more like."

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples in frustration. "Ferus, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry I forgot. What's the big deal anyhow?"

"Nothing, Ferus, nothing." _Oh well_, Obi-Wan figured, _it's not like I haven't missed dad's matches before_. Yet a strange, heavy feeling settled over his heart in that moment. Something akin to a premonition. One of those bad feelings that were very rarely wrong. Once of those bad feelings that always meant something bad.

With those disturbing thoughts, Obi-Wan committed himself to practice.

* * *

In the shadows of the evening the principle's office of Temple High hummed with activity and conversation, this humming so different from the day-time buzz. Principle Palpatine sat at is desk, fingers steeped into a pyramid, and gazed thoughtfully at those gathered in his office. Dooku Jr. stood next to his father. Maul stood next to his leader but several steps separated them.

"Sir, he has humiliated my father...again. You have said yourself that the man is a bother and I hate him. Hate him the way a proper son should hate the man who has brought harm or shame upon his family. And I can assure you, sir, that the threat he poses is not to myself or my family alone," Maul was saying in a controlled tone with only the slightest undercurrents of passion.

"And what might you wish from me, young Maul?" Palpatine asked in his trademark silky voice.

"Your support, sir."

Palpatine tapped his fingertips together. "It is dirty business," Palpatine mused. "Nothing to rush into."

"If I may say," Tyranus said, stepping forward. "There is much good that could come from this business."

Palpatine locked eyes with Tyranus and made a signal for Dooku Jr. and Maul to leave the room. Once they were alone, Palpatine leaned back in his chair and inquired languidly, "So, Tyranus, I see you have thoughts on this. Care to share?"

"See here, Palpatine...sir," Tyranus squirmed as though referring to Palpatine as "sir" pained and disgusted him. "Our providers would be very pleased if the team didn't stand such a strong chance at the championship. Now this business would not only leave them stranded leadership-wise but would also be a shattering blow to one of their most prominent members. I mean-"

"I know who you mean, Tyranus," Palpatine interrupted him impatiently. "I suppose it would be best if you leave right now and take the boys with you. I will contact you tomorrow as to my final decision on this matter."

Tyranus bowed his head and was about to leave when Palpatine called him back.

"I don't suppose, Count, the fact that he is your nephew would be any reason for you to change your mind?"

"My sister was a disgrace. Why should her son be any better?"

When the door closed shut behind Tyranus, Palpatine turned his chair to the window and looked out over the Temple High campus. Yes, he knew who Tyranus was referring to but he was not the key, the key was the Skywalker boy. Yet, maybe he could use this business to drive the unsuspecting boy into his arms. Tyranus was right, even if for the wrong reasons. There was certainly good to come out of this business and if they were going to act they would have to act soon.

Palpatine picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

**TEASER:**

**Next time on FACADES...**

**_Lights. Blue. Red. Blue again. They flash on and off, in synchrony with the shrieking sirens, bathing everything in splotches of color. The police cars, the ambulance, and the fire truck come to screeching stops in a half circle around the scene. The burning remains of a new Infinity are scatters on the charred cement, sputtering electric sparks or melting and shriveling under the hungry tongues of fire..._**

**_--_**

**_"I can't imagine losing my mom…I heard he was there too…when the car exploded and all. I bet the guilt is hard to deal with."_**

**_"It wasn't his fault though." Aayla looked at him in a genuinely confused manner._**

**_"I guess…But I'd feel guilty that I wasn't able to stop someone I cared about from dying_**.

**_--_**

**_"Anakin?" Anakin stopped and looked over his shoulder at Obi-Wan._**

"Yea?":

"Thank you…. For offering to stay,"


	19. Chapter 19

_Lights. Blue. Red. Blue again. They flash on and off, in synchrony with the shrieking sirens, bathing everything in splotches of color. The police cars, the ambulance, and the fire truck come to screeching stops in a half circle around the scene. The burning remains of a new Infinity are scattered on the charred cement, sputtering electric sparks or melting and shriveling under the hungry tongues of fire. _

_A teenage boy sits in the middle of the wrack, cradling his dead father's burned body. He looks up with tear-filled eyes at the team of paramedics jogging toward him from the ambulance. He lets them surround him and extract the man's body from his arms. He stands aside, watching with strange apathy, as though in a dream, as the paramedics look over the body and finally determine what the boy already knew. _

"_He's dead."_

_The police officers come toward the boy and ask him questions. How is he related to the man? Did he see what happened? What does he think set off the explosion of the car? _

_So he answers. The man is his father…by adoption. The car engine exploded on ignition, or at least it looked like it. He should have been there too but he had lagged a little behind because the suitcase he had been dragging had flipped over on the curve and he had fallen behind putting it straight on its wheels again. _

_They take notes, murmur among themselves, and then ask him if he needs a ride home. _

_The next day the newspaper headlines read: __**US Star Fencer Qui-Gon Jinn Assassinated After Landing At Carnegie Airport – Police Begin Criminal Investigation.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan jerked out of his stupor and refocused his attention on Mr. Windu. He hadn't been able to keep his concentration all day. Actually he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since…[i]_it[/i]_ happened. When was that? Friday nigh? Only three days ago? Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and blinked tiredly at the map hanging over the board. What were they talking about? The Civil War? "I'm sorry, Mr. Windu," Obi-Wan apologized, and was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. "I…sort of zoned out. Could you repeat the question please?" Obi-Wan winced a bit, waiting for the sharp reprimand. Windu hated people not paying attention in his class more than most other things. But no reprimand came.

"Boarder states, Obi-Wan. What were the crucial boarder states Lincoln felt that the Union had to have on their side?" Windu's eyes were softer than usual; there was something in them that Obi-Wan disliked very much. He was sure it was something close to pity. That was what everyone had been looking at him with all day. Pity. The last thing he needed at the moment.

"Missouri, Kentucky, and Maryland were the crucial states. West Virginia and Vermont were boarder states as well but they weren't as crucial."

The bell rang.

There was a wild scrambling to put away books, pens, and binders. Obi-Wan quickly packed up his things and practically ran out of the classroom. He had a feeling that Windu might try to "shrink" him if he stayed around for long and Obi-Wan simply didn't want to talk about [i]_it_.[/i]

Now off to practice. That was something else in its entirety. He had managed to avoid Garen and Bant but he couldn't not show up for practice. They might not have a coach now but that didn't mean they could just stop practicing until they got a new one. Obi-Wan tried to predict the different ways in which his teammates would greet him. He took his time getting his gear together and heading to the training room. Obi-Wan changed in the empty locker room – Quinlan and Anakin had already left – and, taking a deep breath, stepped out to face his teammates.

His first thought was that the place felt incredibly empty without Qui-Gon there. Then he noticed the team. They stood huddled in the center of the room talking quietly among themselves. When they noticed Obi-Wan the talking died instantly. Barriss and Aayla couldn't seem to be able to look him straight in the eye. Quinlan looked a little uncomfortable as he spoke.

"We didn't think you'd come," he said quietly.

"Why in the world wouldn't I?" Obi-Wan snapped and instantly winced at his own sharpness.

Siri's eyes went wide. "Obi-Wan—" She took several steps toward him but Obi-Wan held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm fine. I came here to practice. So let's practice. The best way we can honor Qui-Gon's memory is to win the championship." His eyes locked with Anakin's. He partially hoped that the blonde would make some snide remark in his usual manner. At least it would bring some sort of sense of normalcy to the day. To his life. But Anakin simply dropped his gaze.

* * *

**TEASER**

**Next time on FACADES...**

_**"Look, I think I found something!" Aayla suddenly put in.**_

_**"Hmmm," Anakin hummed distractedly. He looked up at her. "What is it?"**_

_** "It's these match plans…like who should be fighting who in which team. Here's a roster… Wait! C stands for captain, doesn't it?"**_


End file.
